


Green Lantern: Daughter Of Supergirl

by BPersephoni



Series: Supergirl's Child [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp Sunday, Supercorp daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BPersephoni/pseuds/BPersephoni
Summary: Alura Danvers-Luthor lived a normal life, -as normal as a Luthor can live-, that is until her Jeju, Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, needs help. Alura is forced to reveal herself and her powers to the world.
Relationships: Alura Danvers-Luthor/Mia Smoak, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Supergirl's Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782649
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Listen." The sound of heels echos through the office, as they hit the cold floor underneath them. "I don't know if it is because I am a woman or my last name." She sits in a chair that is far too high for her. "But, I am one of the most powerful women in not only this city, or the country, but the world. Scratch that,  _ people,  _ most powerful  _ people. _ " She leans back, putting emphasis on the word people. "So, you will have this issue fixed in the next forty-five hours from the time this call ends, or the deal is off. Your time starts now." She says, hanging up and taking a sip from her water, turning to the large windows behind her, showing off a beautiful view of the city below, with colors of orange and yellow, of the early morning sun.

"Rao, you sound like you're Mother.." A voice comes from the door, causing the girl to turn. She sees Kara Danvers, standing at the doorway of her office. "I mean, the whole 'most powerful woman in the world' thing, that was great." She smiles, walking to the other.

"What can I say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She stands, and walks over to the reporter. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." They hug.

"Well." They release, and Kara crosses her arms. "I woke up to make you the annual Danvers' Family birthday breakfast, but you were already gone." 

"Birthday? What are you talking about?" The girl furrows her eyebrows, moving to her desk where her cell phone currently sits. 

"Well, it is September 5th, the day you were born. That makes it a birthday." 

The girl looks at the date displayed on the phone, seeing that yes, it is indeed, September 5th, her birthday."Oh, it is." She frowns.  _ I should have set a reminder _ she thinks to herself.

"Well, lets go." Kara says, taking the girl by her arm, and grabbing their purses on the way out.

"Wait, no I can't" She tugs out of the Kryptonian's strong -but not super strength- grip."I have meetings all day. As well as an enormous issue, which is obvious by the phone call that you so rudely listened in on." She crosses her arms.

"Okay first off." Kara puts up a finger. "I did not  _ fully  _ listen in. No super-hearing, I promise. Second off, I had your new assistant cancel all of them."

"Her name is Taylen. And you can't do that. I am the CEO, I am busy." 

"Sweetie, you work 6 days a week, 10 hour days. You deserve a day off." Kara puts her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "And besides, you are 17, I can do it." She winks.

"Fine. But, I am coming into work tomorrow." She snatches her bag from Kara, who is now bouncing with glee as they walk out of the office. "Taylen, can you please arrange what should have been today's meetings throughout the next week?" She asks, passing her assistant's desk.

"Yes, no worries." The young girl starts tying on her computer. "Also, happy birthday." She smiles

"Thank you Taylen. You may go home once you are one here done. And, have a good day." She smiles as they walk out.

~.~

"Surprise!" Is yelled the instant they walked through the apartment door.

"Hey everyone." The girl waves casually.

"What? How did you know?" Kara asks, making her eyebrow come together, causing her iconic crinkle.

“I told you, Darling.” Lena Luthor says, walking over to her wife. “She is a Luthor, we are smart.” She puts her arm around the Super’s waist.

“But she is also a Danvers!” Kara retorts. “And we can be pretty oblivious.” She says, as Lena kisses her cheek. 

“Woah there.” Alex says, walking out of the kitchen. “That is a Zor-El thing. Us Danvers, we are smart, and not oblivious at all.” She crosses her arms. “Right Mom?” 

“Whatever you say Alex.” Eliza smiles. “Happy birthday darling.” She says, hugging her granddaughter.

“Hi Grandma.” Alura smiles, and hugs her. “What I am surprised about is this.” She gestures to a group composed of Barry Allen, Iris West-Allen, Nora West-Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Kate Kane. “What are you guys doing here?” She smiles hugging each of them.

“You really think that I would miss my best friend’s birthday?” Nora asks, bringing her best friend into the biggest hug she can. “If so, then you’re crazy.” She smiles.

“Exactly.” Caitlin adds. “Plus, I have a few new tech things to tell you.” She winks. “Frost says happy birthday.” Alura smiles at her.

~.~

After everyone has left, the Danvers-Luthor family sits on their couch, eating Alura’s favorite chinese takeout. “You know.” The daughter says. “As much as I loved the party and all. This, this is much better. Just the three of us, watching TV, no distractions.” She smiles.

“Lucky thing I am a billionaire, or I wouldn’t be able to feed you two.” Lena scoffs, taking a bite of her kale salad, looking at the other two, who both had their mouths full.

“That isn’t our fault!” Kara retorts. “We have a super fast metabolism, being Kryptonian and all.” She waves her chopsticks around in the air. Both Alura and Kara’s eyes go wide in panic. “Got to go, Supergirl business.” Kara stands, putting her food on the table, and super-speeding into her uniform. 

“Can I-” Alura starts. 

“No.” Kara looks at her, finger up. “You cannot come.” She responds, flying up into the air and taking off. 

Alura angerly puts her food down on the table, and leans against the couch and crosses her arms. “I know you want to go out, but you’re only 17, and she is trying to protect you.” Lena says, putting her plate down, and putting a hand on her daughter’s knee.

“Turn on the news.” Alura says, her eyes going wide.

“Wh-”

“Just do it.” She almost screams. Lena listens, and changes the channel to the local news.

_ “It’s just in, there is a fight between Supergrl and another alien downtown, right outside L-Corp Tower.”  _ The woman says from the TV. The video is of the fight. The alien has it’s hand around the Super’s neck.  _ “Supergirl is struggling, and her strength is not enough for this fight. If someone doesn’t come down soon, it looks like this may be the Super’s last fight.” _

__ “I have to go help.” Alura says, standing from her place on the couch.

“Like hell you are.” Lena says, infurated.

“If I don’t, Jeju will die. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.” 

“People will recognize you. You’re the CEO of a company.”

“That’s why I’ll do this.” Alura super-speeds into her room, only to come back changed from her sweats. She is now wearing all black, with boots and a leather jacket. She holds up a green mask.

“Is that-”

“Oliver Queen’s mask, ya.” Alura cuts her off. “Uncle Barry gave it to me today, I ever needed it.” She smiles, remembering the moment just hours ago. “You can say whatever you want, but it won’t stop me. I am going to go, to save my Jeju.” 

“Just, be safe. Please.” Lena responds, taking her daughter’s shoulders. “You have to both be alive, please.” She kisses her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mama.” Alura says, taking off into the cold night air of the city. She hasn’t flown in a long time, almost forgot the feeling. The air beneath her body, flowing under her shirt and onto her bare stomach.

~.~

“Supergirl die.” The large alien says, his hand still wrapped around the Kryptonian’s neck, slowly pushing more pressure onto her neck, the air slowly slipping out. She claws at the giant hands, but they don’t move. A blur of green is seen, and the large alien is kicked in the chest, causing him to lose his grip, and go flying across the street.

“Thought you needed help.” The figure says, landing next to Supergirl.  _ That voice. That hair. Those eyes.  _

“What… are.. You… doing… here…” The Super asks, breathing in and out, trying her best to stand but failing. 

“Oh hey daughter. Thank you for saving my life, daughter.” The girl responds.

“Supergirl! It is getting up!” A voice yells from the group of black vans.

“Oh, right.” The other says, going over to the monster and holding his arm behind his back. “Director Danvers, can you please come and put cuffs on this guy before I lose my grip?” She yells across the street. The Director only waves some agents on to do as told.

“Who are you?” The Director asks, as the agents take the alien from the new found hero.

“No thank you for saving the city? For saving Supergirl?” She smirks, a cocky smirk.

“Thank you. You did good. But who are you?” She asks again, more firm this time.

“Director, this is my daughter. Who shouldn’t be here.” Supergirl comes behind the other hero, and looks at her with a face full of anger.

“Da-daughter?” Alex stammers out, her face turning from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds.

“Yes, and she was just leaving.” The Super says, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Bu-”

“Home.” Kara points to the sky. The girl gives an angry look, taking off into the sky.

“You let her out? And where did the mask come from?” Alex punches her sister’s side, despite knowing that it would only hurt herself,

“Ouch.” The super grabs her side. “No, I told her to stay home. Twice. It must have been Lena.” She whispers the last part. “As of the mask, it looked like Ollie’s. Barry must have given it to her. He always talked about it, since she is the only one of the kids who haven’t gone back in time and met him, but I didn’t know he did.” She sighs.

“Go home. Talk to her. I’ll take care of everything here.” The Director responds, giving her sister a little push.

“Thanks Al. Dinner at my place? Bring Ruby and Sam.” She smiles, and takes off into the sky.

“Be there at 7.” The older whispers, knowing the other will hear.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura trains to become a hero, and gains the name that will now follow her for the rest of her life.

Chapter Two

“Alura!” Kara yells through the penthouse, after she lands on the balcony, and walks in.

“She is in her room changing.” Lena stands from the couch. “Come sit.” She gestures to the empty spot she was just in. Kara hesitates for a moment, but sits as her wife told her to. “You need to calm down, I don’t want you accidentally activating your powers.” She adds, swiping a peice of hair from the Super’s face.

“Hey.” Alura says sheepishly, emerging from her room. She is changed, now wearing a slightly oversized MIT hoodie, pajama shorts, and glasses, with her blonde hair in a messy bun. She sits on the couch opposite of Kara, and Lena sits on the arm of the chair her wife is on.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Kara asks after a moment. “Coming down there? When we barely know anything about your weaknesses, when you don’t have any training? Damnit Alura, what if something happened to you?”

“I had to! If I didn’t go, you would be dead right now.” Alura furrows her eyebrows. “And if Mama lost you, you know very well she would be a mess. She would die with you. Ya, she would still be here, but she would be just as gone as you would. And Aunt Alex? She would be a drunken mess. J’onn would shut us out, Kal would never want to fly again, and the would would be a fucking mess. And me? I don’t even know what I would do without you Jeju.” 

“Hey, look at me.” Kara says, kneeling down to her daughter. She looks up. “Your Mama would be fine, because she has you. Alex would be fine, she has Sam and Ruby. J’onn has you and Alex. Kal has you, and Louis, and the kids.” She gives a weak smile, and wipes a tear from Alura’s cheek with her thumb. “You, Alura Alexandra Danvers-Luthor, are not only a super, but a Luthor. The two strongest families of all, one of them quite literally.” A small chuckle escapes the young girl. “You are the daughter of Lena Luthor and Supergrl, you are much stronger than you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Alura says weakly. “I’ll never show my powers ever again. I’ll just be Alura.” 

“Is that what you want?” Kara asks, rubbing the girl’s knee. All she gets in response is a shrug. “How did you feel? Using your powers, fighting?” 

“It was amazing.” Alura sighs. “When I was flying, it was like, like everything was just gone. The air on my face, the breeze in my hair. And then fighting Rao, it was the best thing I’ve ever felt. Being able to help and save you, save the city.” She gushes. 

“You should keep doing it.” Kara smiles, standing. “I became Supergirl to save your Aunt Alex. She was on a plane, and it was going down. So without thinking, I leapt into the sky and saved them. When I got home, and I saw myself on TV, I felt so free. I was so happy, excited. And Alex, well she was against me coming out. She told me not to, and we didn’t talk for some time, because she was so against it. And that crushed me. So, I’m not going to hold you back, knowing how I felt when Alex disagreed with it, and she is my sister, I’m your parent.”

“Really? You’re going to let me?” Alura asks, looking up. 

“Ya, why not. Besides, I could use the help. Don’t tell Nia this, but another Kryptonian would be helpful.” Kara smirks, sitting on the chair, and Lena puts her arm around her shoulders.

“You’re Supergirl, I don’t think you need any help.” The girl pushes her glasses up.

“What can I say? El Mayarah.” They chuckle. 

“But, before you can even start going out there, you need fight and power training. I can talk to the DEO, and see what we can do. I want you to do six weeks of training, then we will see what you can do.” Lena jumps in.

“Two week.” Alura challenges.

“Five.”

“Three.” She crosses her arms, and cocks an eyebrow.

“Deal.” Lena puts out a hand to shake, but the girl pulls her into a hug. She opens her arms for Kara to join.

~.~

“Again.” Kara says, backing up from her daughter, allowing her to stand. The past three weeks, they have both been training non-stop. Alura goes to work at L-Corp, Kara to CatCo, and then meet at the DEO training room at 9pm, and trains into the late nights, until Lena drags them home. 

“Can I please have a break?” She whines.

“If you were fighting another alien, they wouldn’t give you a break. Again.” 

Alura stands, and gets into the fighting stance. Kara comes to her, throwing an upper hook, which is dogged. Alura punches her in the stomach, and a left hook is thrown in response. Alura ducks, and kicks Kara’s legs out from under her, causing her to fall to her back. Alura stands, and puts a foot on her chest, holding her arm up and twisting it ever-so slightly. “Good enough?” She asks with a cocky smile, when Kara struggles, and fails to get out. “You got to tap.” She says. So she does.

“That was good!” Is heard from the door. The two turn, and see Alex standing there, leaning on the door, arms crossed. “Alura, never punch directly into the stomach if it was another alien. You never know how strong it is, they could dislocate your elbow. Kara, move your front leg further back.” The only thing Kara says is a mumble saying  _ I was going easy.  _ “Now that you can beat Kara, it’s my turn.” She puts on the kryptonite defusers of the room.

“Am I supposed to be feeling something?” Alura asks, furrowing her eyebrows. “Because I don’t.”

“Ya, like tired I guess?” Kara says, and Alura shrugs. “Alex try and cut her or something.” Alex steps closer, and takes a knife from her boot, and presses it to her niece’s skin but no blood is drawn.

“Lets go and take some tests.” Alex says, putting away the knife and walking to turn off the kryptonite diffusers. “Kar, go get Lena while we go do that.” Kara nods, and leaves to get her phone from the locker room, to text her wife and fly to get her.

~.~

“So, from all the tests, I’ve concluded that Alura is resistant to Kryptonite, lead, and all other earthly and non-earthly substances I could think of.” Alex says, taking off her gloves.

“How is that possible?” Kara asks, walking to sit on the edge of the bed that her daughter is on.

“Well, kryptonite does nothing to Lena, so she could have just gotten that immunity.” She shrugs.

“So, I am literally invincible?” Alura asks.

“As far as I can tell, ya.”

“Great, so I can just go out and fight. I mean, if I can’t get hurt by anything.” Alura smiles.

“But you start simple. Robberies and stuff like that.” Kara crosses her arms. “Besides, we need to get you a suit.”

“I have one for that.” Winn Schott says, walking into the DEO.

“Winn? What are you doing here?” Kara jumps up from the bed, and runs to her friend and pulls him into a hug.

“I figured that Alura would need a suit, so I made one for her.” He smiles his toothy smile, going around and hugging everyone. He puts the box he was holding on Alura’s lap. “Open it.” 

She slowly opens the box, to see the suit folded. She takes it out to take a full look. It is an emerald green color, with black outlines around and an emblem in the middle. It was different from the house of El. It was a circle with two diagonal lines touching the top and bottom, the same color as the rest of the suit, and white around it. 

“Wow.” Is all Alura is able to say. Lena and Kara move behind her to take a look, and a small gasp escapes Lena’s mouth. “This is… beautiful.” 

“I know that it isn’t your coat of arms, but I thought it would be cool to have your own. A new one. The two lines are Kara and Lena and the circle is you.” He says. “Connecting them together. I can always change it to the S.”   
  


“No, it’s perfect.” Alura says. “I love it. Thank you Uncle Winn.” She pulls him into a big hug. “So, does this mean I can go out?” She turns to look at her mothers. They both stammer for a moment, not knowing what to say.

“Small things.” Lena finally says. “Bank robberies and that sort. But, work is first priority.” She points her finger. 

“Speaking of which.” One of the agents walks in. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but there is a bank robbery downtown.” She says, not looking up from the tablet.

“Go get em’” Alex says. The two heroes super speed into their outfits, and are off to the robbery.

~.~

With her new suit and Oliver Queen’s old mask set on her face, Alura and Kara are flying to the other side of town where the robbery is taking place. They land out in front, just as the robbers are walking out, with bags of cash in their hands.

“I never understood why they do this.” Supergirl says, hands on her hips. “You know that I am here in National City, and you know there is a new found super, so why do you do this?” She furrows her eyebrows. “You got this one kid?” She turns to Alura.

“With pleasure.” She super speeds the thieves. She grabs each of their arms and pulls it behind their backs. “I may be new at this, but trust me, it isn’t worth struggling.” She mumbles, walking the two over to the police.

As the police take each of them, the crowd of reporters come running up to the new hero, throwing questions at her left and right. Alura, not being used to this, becomes overwhelmed. She looks at the spot that she last left her Jeju, but she is gone. Looks down, and sees Kara dressed back in her normal clothes, standing at the end of the reporters. “What can we call you?” She asks, the others going into a pit of silence.

“Well. Ms.Danvers.” She smirks. “What do you think I should be called? You worked under Ms.Grant, the same woman who named my Jeju. I trust you with that.” 

“What about Green Lantern?” She asks after a beat. The crowd goes into mumbles, each giving off their opinion.

“I like it. Thank you Ms.Danvers.” The hero smiles at her new name. “I believe I owe you an interview. I will contact you soon.” She says, flying up into the sky, and leaving to the DEO.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura has her first interview, and Kara gets a call for help.

Chapter Three

“How does this sound?” Kara asks, handing her laptop over to her daughter, who sits on the couch opposite. 

_ National City’s New Hero _

_ On January 31st of this year, National City’s resident hero, Supergirl, was in trouble. There was an alien outside of L-Corp, who was the size of a car. It easily wrapped a hand around the hero’s neck. There was no escape. She struggled, but nothing. That was, until a streak of green appeared, punching the monster to release the hero. Wearing all black, with only a green mask covering, she exchanged a few words with our hero, and took care of the alien, turning him into the officials _

__

_ For weeks, we heard nothing from the hero. Only seeing Supergirl on her saves,. Yet, she refused to make any comment on the hero. Just when everyone thought it was over, that the hero was only a one time occurance, Supergirl and the hero showed up to a robbery. The hero now wears a new suit, green with black detailing, and an emblem in the middle of her chest, and the same green mask covering her face. _

__

_ She defeated the robbers, with skills similar to Supergirl. I was there, and was able to get a glimpse of her talent. After the criminals were given to the police, a group of reporters swarmed the woman. We made eye contact, and I asked the simple question of; what can we call you? The hero looks at me, and with the same smile as Supergirl responds with “I trust you with that”. _

_ Working under Cat Grant as an assistant when Supergirl first came out gave me an advantage. I got to see Ms.Grant’s process on naming our hero. With the color green not only on our new hero’s suit, but her eyes, made me want to use that in her name. Then a hit me, the glimmer in her eye, a light. She is a light, a lantern. Green Lantern. _

_ The new hero smiled at her new name. I don’t know if it was because she liked it, or because she would finally be known as something other than the new hero. She only left with a promise to contact me for an interview. Which is what this article is for. _

__ **_So, you are obviously new to being a hero, how do you like it?:_ ** _ “I love it. It’s the best thing I have ever done in my life. Being able to save humans, to protect the very city that I have grown up in.” _

__ **_If I may ask, what species are you?:_ ** _ “Half human half Kryptonian. I know, weird combination. My parents never thought it would be possible.” _

__ **_Half Kryptonian? That makes you the daughter of either Supergirl or Superman, and given the fact that you said you grew up in National City, am I safe to assume it’s Supergirl?:_ ** _ “That's right. Supergirl is my Jeju, which means Mom is Kryptoneese. Superman is my cousin.” _

__ **_Interseting. Now, before we finish up here, is there anything you want to say to National City?:_ ** _ “I just want to say thank you. I know how hard it is, giving trust to yer another alien to save you guys, but I promise to do my best. I just want to be like my Jeju [Supergir], and save you guys. I promise to do my best to protect you guys, because I grew up here. I live here. I love it her. I will never hurt you guys, I promise. _

__ **_Thank you Green Lantern, it was nice talking to you.:_ ** _ You as well Ms.Danvers. Thank you. _

“That’s perfect.” Alura answers, handing back the laptop. “I mean I didn’t say amy of that, but it sounds good.” She teases.

“And you will never be interviewed by anyone but me. We need to be sure that our identities stay a secret.” She answers, pressing submit. “Not just for our safety, but all our friends and family. It may be hard to hurt us, but Mama can be easily.” She kisses her daughter’s forehead, and walks into the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Kale?” The young girl responds, turning around on the couch to face the kitchen. “And ya I know.”

“Anything but kale.” The super groans. “We just need to be safe.”

“I agree with you inah (daughter), kale sounds amazing.” Lena says, walking into the apartment, and kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“Hey Mama. And that’s two to one. We win.” She smirks.

“I’m kryptonian, I should count as two!” Kara retorts.

“I’m half, that makes me 1 ½, so we still win.” 

“Whatever.” She huffs. “How was your day?” She turns to her wife as she reaches the kitchen, kissing her lips.

“Tiring, as always.” Lena responds. “Just boring meetings with the same boring investors.” She sighs, leaning against the counter.

“Have you pitched the idea on the quantum generator?” Alura asks, jumping over the back of the couch and going to the kitchen.

“No, I thought it would be best for you to do that. Your idea, your pitch.” She smiles.

“Okay, I’ll have Taylen set a meeting up for one of the days I am working.”

“Speaking of which.” Lena clears her throat. “I want to thank you, for helping me lately. I know being seventeen and the CEO is quite intimidating, to say the least. But, you have really helped.” She puts her hand on the girl’s cheek.

“Of course Mama. I always wanted to be the CEO, and I have the same qualifications as many of the rich, sexist, white men that have it, yet I’m one third of the age.” She winks. “And I’m sure I am much easier to work with.” 

“Trust me, you are.” Her mother laughs, turning back to her wife. “So, now with the kale.”

~.~

“Mama, Jeju!” Alura says, walking into the house, after a long day at work. It is nearly 10:00 pm, and she is just getting home, after leaving at 6:00 am. When there is no response, she walks into the kitchen. Noone. She walks around calling both Jeju and Mama, until she hears soft speaking outside on the balcony.

“Do you have to go?” Lena asks, turning her head to look at Kara.

“Sadly, I do. Argo needs me, my Jeju needs me.” Kara sighs. “But, you have Alura, so you won’t be alone. And she can protect the city.”

“I know. I just, I don’t want to go.” Lena snuggles into her wife’s arm, which was extended over the back of the couch.

“And I don’t want to. But I have to.” The blonde kisses the raven’s forehead. “Khap zhao rrip, khuhtiv zrhymin (I love you, my wife).” 

“Khap zhao rrip (I love you).” Lena looks up, and the two kiss. As they pull away, Lena sees Alura from the corner of her eye. “Hey is (baby girl).”

“Hey Mama, Jeju.” She kisses their foreheads. “I know I really shouldn’t have, but I kinda overheard that you’re going to Argo?” 

“Yes, there is some trouble, and your Uzheiu (Grandma) needs my help. I shouldn’t be too long though, three weeks is the longest.” Kara responds.

“Can I come?” She begs. “I haven’t seen Uzheiu in forever. I can help with whatever I need to.” She begs, sitting on the table in front of her parents.

“I’m sorry is (baby girl), but I need to go by myself. Your Mama needs help with L-Corp, and I need you to protect the city.” She sighs.

“Can’t Aunt Nia and J’onn do that? They have powers too, and they have much more experience at stuff like this than I do. They could easily protect National City while we are gone. And Mama took care of L-Corp perfectly fine without me beforehand. Maybe she can even come with us! Aunt Sam, Jess, and Taylin could watch over L-Corp, and we could make it into a family vacation!”

“Alura, Love.” Kara puts her hand on the girl’s cheek. “I need you to stay. Right now, Argo is going through something bad. I want you to come, I do. But, I want it to be safe, and I trust you the most to protect the city. Nia and J’onn are good, but they don’t have the powers we do, and it would take a long time to get a message to Argo. I want you to go, I really do. But, now isn’t the right time. Once this is all over, we can take a long vacation to Argo. The three of us. We can even ask if Kal, Louis, and the kids will go if you’d like.”

“Promise?” Alura leans into the hand.

“Promise with every part of my heart.” Kara smiles. “I think it is about time for you to go to bed.” She laughs, after she sees her daughter stifle a yawn. “You had a long day, and I’m sure you want me up to see me leave.” She rubs her thumb on her cheek. 

“Ya.” She yawns. “Night. I love you guys.” She stands, once again kissing each of their cheeks, and walking to the door of the balcony.

~.~

“Alura, Jeju is about to leave for Argo. Let’s go say goodbye.” Lena shakes her daughter softly, kissing her forehead once her eyes are starting to open. “Come on Girehn Kuriz. (Green Lantern).” The girl moans, and stifles her face into the pillow. “If you get up now, I will make some chocolate chip pancakes.” With that, the girl sits up, and jumps out of bed, causing her Mama to laugh.

They walk out into the living room, and see Kara standing by a bag that is set on the ground, rummaging through it. “Lena, Babe! Do you know where my glasses are?” Kara asks, turning to see the two at the kitchen door. Her glasses sit on her nose, and both laugh at it. “What?”

Lena walks up to her wife, and pulls the glasses off her face. “They are right here, weirdo.” She laughs, handing them over. “Do you even need them up on Argo? It’s not like you have the eyesite of Alura and I, you don’t really need them.”   
  


“Hey! My eyesight isn’t that bad!” Alura retorts, pressing her lip out into a pout, just like Kara does.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Lena asks, holding three fingers up about two feet from her daughter’s face, knowing she didn’t have time to put in her contacts, and doesn’t have on her glasses.

“Ummm, 2?” Alura answers, with more of a question than statement.

__

“Exactly my point.” Lena simirks.

“I just need my glasses for a bit. Just until I get to J’onn’s ship, and just in case I need to come back at the last minute.” Kara answers, putting the glasses back in place.

“Do you want us to walk you?” The daughter asks.

“No, I’m sure you’re hungry, and that Mama made a promise to make some type of breakfast for you to wake up.” 

“I’m not hungry.” She responds, but her stomach reveals her lie, by grumbling. “Trador.” She whispers.

“Rao you are my daughter.” The Super laughs. “You guys stay. I’ll just fly to the storage unit.”

“Okay, be safe please.” Lena hugs and kisses her wife.

“Always. I’ll see you soon kiddo. Take care of the city for me, and your Mama here.” She pulls away, and hugs her daughter, kissing her forehead.

“I will. Tell Uzhieu I say hi and I love her. And be safe.” Alura looks up from her spot on her Jeju’s chest. She is much shorter, with being around 6 inches smaller without her normal work heels.

“I will. Khap ukiem rraop tav (I love you two).” Kara pulls them both into a hug.

“Khap ukiem rraop vahdhah (I love you too).” Lena and Alura say at the same time. 

“I’ll see you guys soon.” Kara pulls away, kissing Alura’s forhead, and Lena’s head once more. She grabs her bag, and walks out the door.

Both women stand there at the door, saddened by the loss of their loved one. “Let’s get those chocolate chip pancakes ready, shall we?” Lena says after a moment, shooting out her hand for her daughter to take. Alura smiles, and takes it as they both walk into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura takes care of National City while Kara is gone.

Chapter Four

“Green Lantern! This is too hard for you, stand down! I repeat, stand down!” Alex screams through the coms. “The police will handle this.” 

“I apologize Director, but that is a no go. I promised my Jeju that I would protect this city, and I am going to do just that.” Alura says. She focuses her attention on the mission ahead. A little girl was taken by some bank robbers for unknown reasons.

“Green Lantern! Alura” She screams once again. “Damnit, she turned off the coms. I need teams Alpha and Beta ready. Green Lantern isn’t ready for something like this. We need teams ready for any problems.” 

Alura pulls off the back door to the car, and holds the frame of the car. A little girl, no older than five sits there. “Hey sweetie.” She screams. “I’m here to help you. Grab my hand and we will bring you to your mommy.” The girl takes the hero’s hand, who pulls her to her chest and lets go of the car, flying up so they don’t hit the group. The cop cars just speed past, on their way to get the criminals.

The hero flies with the girl in her arms, to the National City Police Department, and lands just outside the doors. “Here we are. Now,” Alua kneels down to be at eye level with the girl. “I am going to leave you with my good friend, Officer Riley. He is going to take you and help you find your Mommy okay?” The little girl nods, and takes the hand of the tall officer.

“Al… Green Lantern?” A voice comes from behind the blonde, just as she is about to take off into the sky. She turns, and sees a familiar Latina detective. “It has been too long.” She says, and an awkward silence falls between them, with an awkward past. “I just wanted to say that you’ve been doing a good job. You’re doing good, Kiddo.” 

“Thank you. Detective Sawyer. As are you.” The hero responds, putting her hands on her hips.

“Thank you. I’ll uh, let you go. And please, tell Director Danvers I said hi, and we should uh… catch up some time.” She smiles, and waves, while walking inside.

Alura nods, taking off into the sky and towards the DEO, ready to be yelled at.

“Green Lantern!” Is yelled the moment the green eyed girl lands on the balcony. “When I say stop, you stp! I am your commander, and you will listen!” The eldest Danvers comes stomping over.

“I apologize Director, but a little girl’s life was at stake, and it was necessary to save her. I dropped her off at the station with Officer Riley, so she is safe.” The Lantern turns, as if to leave. “Oh, and I ran into Detective Sawyer. She says hello, and wants to catch up sometime.” She throws over her shoulder, and starts walking to the balcony, but Supergirl lands. “Jeju?” She asks excitedly, running over for a big hug.

“Hey sweetie.” Kara smiles. “I got the message, is everything okay?” She looks at her older sister. 

“Now it is. There was an incident, but Green Lantern took care of it.” Alex says, folding her arms. “But, she didn’t listen to my orders.”

“Listen, I’m sorry about that, I really am. But, no one got hurt, everyone is okay. If I didn’t do what I did, that little girl would have died.” Alura points out.

“She's right Alex. She saved the girl’s life, and that is what matters. But, Alex is also right.” Kara turns to Alura. “You need to listen to orders. You work for the DEO. Alex’s job is to protect the city and she was just doing her job. And her job as your Aunt, is to protect you. Just next time, talk it out. Please.”

“Kara?” Lena says, walking out of her lab. “You’re home!” She speed walks over to her wife, still wanting to look professional, but also wanting to get to her wife as soon as possible.

“Ya, I was pretty much finished up on Argo. And I got a message from the Director saying she needed my help. But, Green Lantern took care of it.” She smiles, hugging her wife.

“Good job. Now, I think that the day is over. It’s been long, and we should go home.” Lena smiles, getting out of the hug. 

“Sounds good. I’ll fly us?” Kara offers.

“No you don’t. I am driving us.” Lena chuckles. “You two go get dressed in normal clothes, and I will meet you in the garage.” She pushes the two supers towards the locker room, with the two mumbling hate to cars.

~.~

“Okat, that is not true!” Lena laughed. “I had you sleep in bed with me because I knew that you get anxious when Jeju isn’t home. Me on the other hand, I was perfectly fine. It was actually relaxing.” She smirks, taking a sip of her scotch. 

“Hey!” Kara scoffs, throwing a pillow at her wife. “And to be honest, I believe Alura on this one. You are literally the clingiest person I know, and you suck at lying.”

“I can lie.” The Luthor responds, a bit of her irish accent sliping.

“To business people and those who don’t know you, yes. But, when you do, your accent slips just a tad like just there.” The pillow she threw earlier now is on it’s way to her. “Hey careful! Don’t spill my coco.”

“I may not be able to lie, but you can’t lie or hide anything. How all of National City doesn’t know your identity I’ll never understand. Or how I didn’t know you liked me, because now looking back it was blatantly obvious.”

“Okay Mrs. Fill-your-office-with-flowers.” The Super retorts, a proud smile on her face.

“That’s a story I never heard.” Alura raises an eyebrow.  _ Just like her Mama  _ Kara though.

“Ohh let me tell you that.” Kara shuffles to face her daughter, crossing her legs.

“No!” Lena screams, putting her scotch down and tackling her wife, giving Alura just enough time to take the coco from her Jeju’s hands, to avoid any spills. Kara goes tumbling back into the couch, Lena atop. 

“Nope. You’ve avoided telling this story for seventeen years, I’m telling it now.” Kara sits up, Lena still attached to her front, head buried in her wife’s neck. Alura gives a soft smile at her cuteness. “Well, when I first met your Mama here, I was on a discovery with Kal-El. She thought I was a reporter, which I wasn’t at the time. I later became one, and I interviewed her for an alien detection device. I was obviously pissed, and wrote a ratchet article. But, Snapper declined it and told me to rewrite with no opinion. I did. And in response, Mama filled my office with flowers.”

“In my defence, it was the first article anyone has ever written about me that didn’t account me as a Luthor.” Lena mumbled, finally looking up from her neck.

“That’s super cute.” Alura gives a huge grin. “What about when you told each other? How did that happen.”

“Ahh that. Well it was about three months after I found out about Supergirl and Kara being the same person. I was ferrious, obviously, until…”

~.~

_ The world was ending. It was over. They were winning. Leviathan. Lex. They crushed the city, buildings now unrecognizable rubble. No screams, just, silence. Supergirl and the team evacuated everyone before Leviathan attacked. The only person left was Lena. She knew Lex believed she was on his side, she knew she was safe. So, she just sat in her office at L-Corp, watching the city she loved so much, that she called home, be crushed. Tears threatened to escape her emerald eyes, but Lena fought it. Knowing that if she was caught showing emotion, that they would know she was faking it to distract them as Kara evacuated everyone. _

_ She just watched, until she saw something fall from the sky, crashing into the abandoned streets below, like a comet. Supergirl. She lay there on the ground, sprawled out in the crater she created. Not moving. Lena’s eyes go wide, and she drops the glass of whiskey she was holding in her hand, smashing into the ground. She runs. Down the stairs and across the street where her ex-best friend lies. _

_ “Kara.” She cries. “It’s me, it's Lena. I’m right here. I got you.” She picks up the hero’s head and puts it in her lap. “Please wake up. I’m so sorry. I know I’ve been a bad friend, a horrible one. You only kept your identity to protect your family, I know that now, Just please wake up. I love you, I need you. I see that now. Just please wake up, love you.” She cries into Kara’s shoulder. _

_ The dark clouds start to move, and the smoke that once layered the air is starting to clear, revealing the warm rays of the sun. It shines on the two women, leaving a warm imprint on Lena’s face. A stray tear that finally is released from her eyes, falls onto the super suit, in the middle of the coat of arms. _

_ A light starts to come from the spot that the tear was shed, shining on Lena’s now confused face. “Kara?” Lena asks, her voice weak. _

_ The sapphire eyes flutter open, a small smile escapes her lips. “Hey.”  _

__

_ “Kara!” The CEO rushows.es into the Super’s arms. “I thought I lost you forever.” She cried. _

_ “I couldn’t stay away for too long.” She chuckles, pulling an arm around Lena, not without any pain. “And I didn’t not tell you my identity to protect my family.” _

_ “Oh. You heard that?” _

_ Kara nods. “I didn’t tell you, to protect you.” She brings a hand on Lena’s cheek, and runs her thumb over her cheek. “Because I love you too.”  _

_ Lena looks deeply into the sapphire eyes, looking for any glimpse of a lie. Waiting for the ‘just kidding’. To be pushed to the ground, and kicked until her body is black and blue. _

_ “Yo… you do?” She furrows her eyebrows. _

_ “Of course, how could I not?” _

_ “Because I’m a Luthor.” Lena spits out the name like poison. “And my brother did this.” She gestures to the destruction around them. _

_ “Lena.” Kara chokes out. “You are so much more than a Luthor. You are beautiful, smart, caring, and the best person I have ever met in my life. A name doesn’t define who you are. What you do does. And you have done the best things. You’ve saved the world so many times, when the Daxamites came, Crisis, and I can keep going but I don’t want to take all the time. So yes, Lena Kieran Luthor, love you.”  _

_ Kara slowly rises onto her elbow, bringing her other hand to cup Lena’s cheek. She leans closer, but pauses waiting for permission. Lena nods. Each close their eyes and lean closer, until their lips touch.  _

~.~

The story finishes, with Lena and Kara just staring into each other's eyes. “Wow, that’s.” Alura says, looking at her mothers. “Amazing. I hope one day I find something like that.” She looks down at the mug of coco in her hands.

“You will.” Lena replies, getting off of Kara’s lap, and scooting closer to her daughter. “One day you will meet someone. And it won’t entirely be love at first sight, but over time, you will realize they are the one.” She smiles.

“And until you do…” Kara smiles, taking both of them into her arms. “You got us.” Kara’s phone rings on the coffee table. “Hey Al, what’s up?”

_ “There is an alien at the waterfront. We don’t know what type yet, but we need you’re help. I wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency.” _

“No problem. Alura and I are on out way.” She hangs up.

“There is an alien at teh waterfront and they need our help.” Kara says looking at Alura. They both superspeed to their rooms, with a  _ ‘No superspeed in the house’  _ from Lena. They emerge from their rooms, wearing their suits. “We won’t be long” Kara kisses her.

“Be safe. I love you guys.” Lena responds, giving her daughter a big hug.

“Always.” Alura smiles behind her mask, and they both fly off. 

The moment they leave, Lena grabs her phone and quickly dials her sister inlaw, 

_ “Hey Lena, I’m kind in the middle of something.” _

“Yes, I know alien at the waterfront. I just need to be updated real time for this one. I have a bad feeling.” 

_ “There is no need to worry Le- oh shit.” _

__ “What happened?”

_ “Nothing nothing, Alura just got hit pretty hard. Oh fuck. We need teams Alpha and Beta at the waterfront now!”  _

__ “Alex, talk to me. What is going on?”

_ “You need to get here. The alien took out some substance and it hurt Alura. We have her in an ambulance right now.” _

__ “I’m on my way. And Kara?”

  
_ “The alien took out Kryptonite and knocked her out. It took her Lena. The alien grabbed Kara, and ran off. We don’t know where it went.” _


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alura go to fight an alien, and it doesn't go very well.

Chapter Five

Lena stomps her way through the DEO, noone daring to stop her, knowing who she is, and why she was there. Each agent avoiding any eye contact, in fear of getting yelled at. Her eyes were set on the DEO medbay, just up the stairs. “Where is she!” She screams, as she sees the Director come into sight.

“Hey Lena, she is getting checked out by the doctors. It’s okay” Alex stammers out.

“Like hell it’s okay.” The raven haired woman screams. “My daughter passed out because of some weakness that we didn’t know she had. And my wife, well we don’t know where my wife is.”

“We have people looking for Kara, and doctors looking at Alura. Last I heard she was going to be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? Alex, what if Sam went missing and Ruby was severely injured. What would you do?” 

“I….. I’d fight to look for Sam, but not leave Ruby’s side.” Alex looks down in defeat.

“Exactly. So. go look for my wife, and I’ll take care of my daughter. I want hourly updates.” Lena scoffs, her business face on.

“Your wife is my sister. Your daughter is my niece. Think a damn minute before you think that I’m not sad about this. I am. But I don’t have the luxury to be sad. I have a damn agency to run.” She retorts angrly. 

“You know that isn’t what I mean Alex.” Lena sighs, pressing her fingers to her temples. “I just. I can’t live without them. Either of them.” She whispers, so only Alex can hear.

“And I am going to try my damn best to be sure that it doesn’t happen.” She sees her sister inlaw, tears forming into her eyes. “Go to Alura. I will take care of Kara. Stay with her.” Lena nods, and goes into the medbay.

Alura lays there, tubes going through her body, throat, nose, arm, and more. Scratches all over and blood knotted in her hair, crusted to the point where she doesn’t know if it will come out. “Oh my god.” Lena cries, running to her daughter’s side. “I got you is (baby girl). I won’t leave your side. I love you so much.” She cries into the hero’s shoulder.

~.~

Days turn into weeks, and Lena starts to lose track of time. Without going to L-Corp, or really leaving Alura’s side for anything but to go to the restroom, time starts to blur together. She does the same thing every day. Sit by the bed, either doing work from her laptop, reading, watching tv, or talking to Alura. Every day around the same time, Alex barges in with food and drinks. Sleeping either on the chair, or a small, uncomfortable cot provided by the DEO, by the bed.

“Oh, this is the one where Rachel gets that cat.” Lena comments, eating a kale salad Alex brought -after learning not to protest- and using one hand to hold her daughter’s. She feels a small, barely noticeable squeeze. “Wh… Alura? Did, did you just squeeze my hand?” After a moment, causing Lena to think he imagined it, there is another, this time a little bit stronger. “Alex! Alex! It’s Alura! She squeezed my hand!” She yells through the DEO, not moving from her spot. 

“What?” Alex asks, a pile of doctors coming in after her, all starting to crowd around the bed. “Lena, calm down.” She says, grabbing her sister inlaw’s shoulders, after the only response is stammering. “What happened?”

“I was sitting here, just eating and watching television with one hand in hers. When I commented on something, and she squeezed. Originally I thought it was my mind playing tricks, that was until it happened again. Much stronger.” 

“Director, her eyes are open.” A doctor says. Lena pushes through to see the eyes of her terrified daughter.

“Hey sweetie. It’s me, it’s Mama. I’m right here.” Alura’s eyes look at her mother, tears starting to form. She struggles against the tube, but it just chokes her more than it is already. “Hey, don’t struggle. Everything is going to be okay.” She brushes the blonde hair.

“Hey kid, you fought pretty well. As your Mama said, everything is going to be okay. The doctors just need to do a quick check up, okaye? We are just going to step over there.” Alex says, eyes going wide.

“No, I don’t want to leave her. Look, she is terrified.” Lena states.

“We won’t go far. Just over there to the corner. The doctors need room.” Hesitantly, Lena listens, letting go of the hand and moving about six feet to the side, but eyes not moving from her daughter.

~.~

“Mrs.Danvers-Luthor, your daughter is awake, but still in critical but stable condition. She will need to keep the breathing tube for the collapsed lung, cast for a broken wrist, and possible surgery for a shattered femur.” Dr.Sloan says, emerging from the room, for the first time in nearly an hour.

“With her speed healing, how long will it be?” Lena asks, tears welding in her eyes.

“That is unknown.” He sighs. “If I had to guess, based on Supergirl’s past, a day for the lung, week for wrist, and as of the femur I have no idea. We will check tomorrow, and if no progress, Dr.Torres wants to do surgery.”

“Thank you Mark.” Alex gives a weak smile, knowing Lena wouldn’t be able to answer.

“Director.” He nods, leaving.

“Don’t say anything about Kara, not just yet.” Lena says, not looking at Alex.

“She needs to know Lena.”   
  


“I know she should. But you know as well as I do, if we tell her she won’t stay. She is like Kara in that way.”

“Both of you are like that. And I know, so don’t deny it.” They laugh. “I won’t tell her, but if she asks I’m not going to lie.” Lena nods in agreement, and they both walk into the room.

Alura lies there eyes glued to the TV, which plays her favorite show. “Hey.” Lena says, causing the girl to look up. She starts moving her hands.

“What is she doing?”Alex asks.

“When she was little, I taught her sign language, for stuff like this.” Lena says. Starting to translate everything.

**“What happened?”** Lena translates so Alex knows what they are talking about

“You were hurt, when you were fighting an alien. Do you remember?” Lena asks.

**“Of sorts. I remember, it was large. Two stories or so. I was fighting it with Jeju, when it pulled out some black rock and it was the worst feeling I could imagine, and I fell. Right before I passed out, I saw it pull out Kryptonite, and take Jeju. Jeju, where is she?”**

“Don’t worry about that, Love.”

**“No. Answer me.”**

Lena looks at Alex, who nods. “The alien took her, and we haven’t been able to find her.”

**“How long?”**

“Going on two weeks.”

**“Two weeks? I’ve been out two weeks? Jeju has been gone for two weeks? What about the city? I need to go help.”**

Alura struggles to get up, but is pushed down by both Lena and Alex. “You have been hurt. National City is perfectly fine. Jeju, we haven’t been able to find her, but she is fine.”

**“How do you know?”**

“Because your Jeju is the strongest woman I know. And she has so much to live for, and as long as that is true, she will.” Lena pushes hair out of the girls face. “You need to get some sleep. You’ve been through a lot.”

**“I love you.”**

“Khap ukiem rip vahdhah (I love you too).” With that, Alura leans into her Mother’s hand, and falls asleep. 

~.~

“Rao.” Alura sighs. It has been two more weeks since she has awoke, four since the accident. The tube was taken out in a day, cast in a week, but her leg needed surgery. She was still stuck in bed, from the surgery three days ago, and no powers either.

“What’s wrong, Love?” Lena asks, setting down her laptop, which she was doing emails on. Alura hands her an ipad, which has an article from Catco displayed on it.

_ Supergirl Still Missing _

_ Written by: Lucas Carr _

_ Four weeks ago today, an alien landed at National City’s waterfront. The giant alien, -approximately the size of a two story building- instantly caused horror among the citizens. As quickly as the alien appeared, so did our hero, Supergirl, and her new found sidekick, The Green Lantern.  _

_ The two vigorously fought the alien, using all their powers; flight, laser vision, freeze breath, super strength, and super speed. Both in obvious, agonizing pain. After minutes of fighting, the alien pulls out something that looks like a black rock. The Green Lantern fell to the ground, almost screaming. Just when Supergirl was going down to help, the alien pulled out another rock, kryptonite.  _

_ Supergirl also started to fall, but the alien grabbed her. He flew off into the sky, leaving behind the Lantern, and a broken land. _

_ Neither the hero nor her sidekick have been heard from. The only words have been from Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO) Director, Alex Danverrs. _

_ “Green Lantern is okay.” She said in a press conference last night. “She is currently recovering from her injuries, worries of course for Supergirl. She has tried many times to get up, and come fight for the city, to find [Supergirl], but myself, as well as her family, and team of doctors have told her numerous times to stay. She fought against us, of course, but we are holding her down, figuratively, for her own safety. The DEO has been working vigorously to find out the hero, and heal the other. We will keep you updated when necessary. Thank you.” _

_ Director Danvers denied any questions. _

“Like really? Side kick?” Alura scoffs, crossing her arms. 

“I’m surprised that it got through Cat. She usually denies anything that says anything even a little bit bad about the Supers.” Lena adds, giving the iPad back to her daughter.

“Well it didn’t.” Came a voice from the door. The two turn to see the exact person they were just talking about, Cat Grant. “Mr.Carr slipped that through without my knowledge. He was fired, obviously. Anyone that speaks against my heros will be.” She struts in, and sits on a chair next to a stunned Lena. “Besides the point, I came to one see how you are.” She looks at Alura. “And two, ask you where a Mrs. Kara Danvers-Luthor is,” 

“Well, I’m fine. Thank you, Ms.Grant.” Alura answer.

“And um Kara, well she…” Lena stutters, not knowing what to say.

“I am joking, Mrs.Danvers-Luthor. I know your wife is Supergirl, I have for a very long time. Meaning you Ms.Danvers-Luthor, are The Green Lantern.” Cat smiles.

“I uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alura coughs.

“God Alura, you are just like your Mother. That exact crinkle she has everytime she lies is sitting on your brow. Besides, there is no need to lie. Kara worked under me for years, I knew that she was Supergirl the day she saved that plane.” Cat looks at her nails, bored, “And no worries, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you Ms.Grant.” The hero sighs.

“No, thank you for saving the city, Green Lantern. And you, Mrs.Danvers-Luthor, for being strong enough to allow not only your wife, but daughter out to fight the strongest beings in the universe.” Cat smiles, putting a hand on Lena’s knee. “I truly do not understand how you do that.”

“Now, if you don’t mind.” Cat stands. “I must be off. But once you do find that damned reporter, please message me. I have to tell her of her promotion.” And with that, Cat winks and leaves the room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura gets home and meets someone new.

Chapter Six

The next day, Alura was sent home by the doctors, on strict orders to do no superhero-ing. To stay home, on bedrest until further notice. She has listened the past few weeks, but not without constant complaining or begging to go to L-Corp, an nos by Lena.

Alura woke up to soft talking in the other room. One she recognized as Lena, but the other she wasn't able to identify. It was too soft to be Alex, yet too hard to be Sam. Too grown to be Ruby. So, who could it be?

Curiosity getting the best of her, Alura gets out of the warmth of her bed, her bare feet landing on the cold floor. She tip-toes over to her door, and softly opens it. Lena can’t be seen, but is heard from the kitchen. But, a girl can be seen. She can’t be much older than Alura herself, with curly blonde hair and a leather jacket.

“I heard about Kara and Alura. I wanted to come as soon as I heard, but I knew you would want some time for Alura to wake up and heal. So, when I heard that you got home, I thought it would be a good time.” The girl says. “How is she, Alura?”

“Yes, thank you. And she is, okay. I guess?” Lena sighs. “She is going crazy. That girl has always been so go go go, with early graduation, and L-Corp and Green Lantern.”

“I was surprised when I heard about a half Kryptonian hero in National City. I didn’t think you guys would let her out. Especially Kara.”

“Trust me she didn’t want her to. At first, when Alura saved Kara, she wanted to support Alura. She felt so bad when Alex didn’t support her originally, that she didn’t want to put her through that.” Lena says. “There were a few times where she regretted it. There were nights we layed in bed, and she debated on telling Alura no, but she never did.” She chuckles. 

Alura starts to step away and close the door, when it creaks. The curly headed girl turns in the direction, putting her hand over her shoulder, as if to grab something, and brings it down when realizing it wasn’t there. Lena’s head pokes around the corner. “Alura?” She asks, so the girl steps into sight.

“Hi. Sorry if I’m interrupting anything.” Alura says sheepishly.

“Of course not. I wanted you two to meet anyway.” Lena waves her in. “Alura, this is Mia Queen, daughter of-”

“Oliver Queen. I didn’t know he had a daughter. I knew about William, but not you.”

“I get that a lot.” Mia chuckles. “I was born right before Crisis, and during a rather hard time for my family, so he and my mother kept me a secret. It is lovely to meet you, I just with it was under better circumstances.”

“As do I.” Alura nods, going around the counter to get a cup of coffee. “Is it safe to assume you’re the new Green Arrow?”

“What makes you think that?”

“First off, when the door squeaked, you put your arm behind your back as if to grab something. An arrow. Also the last name doesn’t help.”

“You caught me.” Mia smirks.

“While you are both here.” Lena clears her throat. “I wanted to ask you something, Mia.” Both girls turn to her. “I was wondering if maybe you would stay here in National City for a bit, and watch over Alura here for me.”

“No.” Alura says.

“No?”   
  


“Ya, no. I don’t need anyone to watch over me. I am a damn Kryptonian, pretty much indestructible.” Alura scoffs. “I have my powers, I am perfectly able to go to work without so, escort. Especially a human one.” 

“Alura, there is an unknown substance in the world right now, and until we know where it is, I want someone to protect you. Mia is the best I know.”

“Listen, I hate jumping in, but I agree with your mom.” Mia jumps in. “I mean, I don’t get the having the love of my life gone part, but the wanting to protect your kid part. I get that.”

“You have a kid?”

“Ya, a daughter, Thea, named after my aunt. She is a year and a half. I remember when I first started getting out there, my mom was pissed.” She chuckles. “She forced me to call each time I finished a mission. I hated it, but the moment I saw Thea, I knew exactly why. All she wanted to do was protect me.”

Alura stiffens her jaw, and chews for a moment. “Fine. I won’t go out, but I am going to L-Corp.” She responds, pouring the rest of the now cold coffee into the sink. “Tomorrow, I am leaving here at six o’clock in the morning. Are you meeting me there or her?”

“Here. I’ll be here at five thirty.” Mia smirks. “I should get going.”

“Why don’t you stay here?” Lena asks. “We have an extra room, and it is the least we can do.” 

“Oh, no thank you. I already have my room booked. I may be late anyways, might as well do some vigilante-ing while I’m here.” 

“Of course, if you do need anything, please do not hesitate to message me. You have my number.” Lena gives a soft smile, walking to the door and opening it.

“Thank you Mrs.Danvers-Luthor.”

“Please, you are doing so much for me. It’s Lena.”

“Okay, thank you, Lena.” She walks out of the house, and the door is softly shut behind her.

Alura turns, and walks towards her room. “Alura wait.” Lena says. She turns, and Lena gestures to the couch, where the both go to sit. “I wanted to be sure you were okay.”

“Oh ya I’m great.” Alura says sarcastically. “Having my own Mother not believe in me really helps with my mentality.” 

“It’s not that I don’t believe in you.”   
  


“Then what is it, Mama?!”

“It’s that I have lost Jeju too. I lost my wife out there. It would have been better if she died, at least then I would know she was okay.” Tears burning in Lena’s eyes. “ almost lost you. The very thing that was in by body for nine months. The love of my life. If I lost you too, I don’t know what I would do. I would die. I would be just as alive as I was before you two. Worst off. I just, I need you, okay?”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I just feel so useless.” Alura looks down. “She has been there, every day. No matter how late she was out, she would wake to kiss me goodnight, wake me in the morning, and when I started working at L-Corp, she would text me to eat. Every day, for seventeen years she was there. And all of a sudden, she isn’t there. To kiss me goodnight, or wake me in the morning, or text me to remind me to eat.”

“I know Is (baby girl), I get that. But, I will be sure to do that. I will wake you every morning, text you to eat, and kiss you goodnight every night. Better yet, I’ll bring you lunch every day, okay?” She moves a piece of blonde hair behind her daughter’s ear, and her green eyes meet the near exact same pair.

“Gosh, you look just like your Jeju.” Lena gives a soft smile. “You have the same hair, nose, and smile. It is insane.” She chuckles. “Khap ukiem rrip, i inah. Khap throniv vo throniv rrip. (I love you my daughter. I promise to protect you).”

“Khap ukiem rrip vahdhah (I love you too), Mama.” Alura responds, leaning into her mother’s touch.

~.~

“Do you wake up this early every day?” Mia moans as Alura opens the front door the next day.

“It isn’t that early.” Alura responds, turning on her heel and heading to her room. “I have to finish getting ready. There is coffee on the counter and creamer in the refrigerator. Help yourself.” 

“Thanks. And yes it is ‘that early’, it is five thirty in the morning.” She yells, as the other girl walks through the hall.

~.~

“God I’m tired.” Mia whines, turning on the couch. They have been in L-Corp for six hours.

“Sleep on the couch.” Alura responds, not looking up from her laptop. 

“But it’s almost lunch.” She sits up. “Speaking of which, where are we going?”

“Nowhere.” 

“Nowhere? Why nowhere?”

“Yes, nowhere.” She says annoyed. “My Mama is bringing food over.” 

“Speaking of me?” A voice comes from the door. They turm to see Lena entering the office.

“Hey Mama.” Alura’s face lightens up the moment she sees her mother. She stands, and walks to the other woman who holds three bags.

“So, for the first lunch, in celebration of the first day back, I got your favorite take out.” She looks at Alura, as they release from a hug. “And, I didn’t know what you liked, so I got everything.” She looks at Mia. 

They walk to the couch, all sitting down, and Lena takes everything out. The food takes over all the coffee table. Boxes of different Thai dishes, ranging from Padthai to pot stickers, to curry. “My goodness this is a lot of food.” Mia’s eyes go wide. They all pick a box, and start eating.

“It’s funny, Kara and I did the same exact thing.” Lena starts. “Our first lunch, she went to the same place and got everything as well. I remember her walking in, and at first I thought she got it all because she didn’t know what I liked. Then she ate it all, literally everything. I thought; well maybe she just didn’t eat today. Then it became a weekly occurrence, her bringing an ungodly amount of food, eating everything. I never understood it, until I found out about being Supergirl.” She laughs. “Oh I’m sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.”

“No, I like you talking about her.” Alura smiles. “You guys never really told me any stories about you beforehand.”

“Honestly, it is kinda nice hearing stories about how someone tamed the great Girl Of Steel.” Mia adds.

“Well, then let me tell you one.”

~.~

_ Today was it. Today was the day of Lena’s first date with Kara. It was just yesterday when Kara asked Lena on their first official date. Everyone -including Jess after she lectured Lena for a vewy long time about how she deserves happiness after she had a very slight panic attack after Kara kissed her goodbye for the first time after their weekly lunch- has said they pretty much have been dating all four years of their so called friendship. _

_ She was panicking. Sam came over to help her pick out an outfit, while Alex was doing the very same thing for Kara. After an hour of debate, and more outfit changes than Sam can count, they settled on a dress.  _

_ It was emerald green, a color which Kara has said many times is her color. It falls just above her knees, with a plunging neckline and lace straps. It was matched with cream colored heels with rhinestones on it, and a matching purse. She added a bracelet and earrings that both had emeralds and silver on them. It was perfect. _

_ Lena says her goodbye to Sam, who promised to wait at Lena’s apartment for an update, and makes her way to Kara’s loft. The only thing Lena was told was to go there at seven thirty sharp. So she did. At seven twenty-nine, Lena stood just outside the door, ready to knock, nervous as hell. But she does, she knocks, and Kara answers in no time, opening the door with a huge smile, bigger than Lena has ever seen. _

_ She wears a dark blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline, glitter on top, but lace flowing out for the skirt, falling mid thigh. She looks beautiful. The most beautiful Lena has ever seen. Kara’s hair is in curls, and she doesn’t wear her glasses. She doesn’t look like Supergirl or Kara Danvers, she looks like herself, like Kara Zor-El. _

_ “You look. Amazing.” Kara signs, a soft smile, and affectionale look in her eyes. _

_ “Not too bad yourself.” Lena replies after a moment. _

_ They both stand there, and realize after a moment they are still in the doorway of Kara’s loft. “Oh, come in.” She smiles, moving to the side to allow Lena in. She takes her bag and jacket, setting them on the coat hanger. Lena sees that the table is set for two, candles set on the table. “I uh, remember how on all your other dates, you would complain about how they took you to these fancy restaurants. You said how they were always dark and felt disconnected. So, I thought it would be nice to do it here. I made your favorite, kale salad with vegetable soup. I mean, if you would rather go out-” _

_ “You’re rambling, Darling.” _

_ “Oh sorry.” _

_ “This is perfect. It’s the best date I’ve ever had, and we haven’t even started.” Lena says, staring into those wondrous blue eyes. “You are perfect,”  _

_ “Here, come sit.” Kara says, bringing her hand low on Lena’s back, and pulling out one of the chairs for her. “White or red wine?” _

_ “Surprise me, Ms.Danvers.” Kara pours a cup of red wine, thinking it would be best with the salad. She puts the cup in front of Lena, and puts some salad on her plate, as well as her own. “You’re having kale salad as well?” Lena raises an eyebrow. _

_ “Ya. I mean, you have tried so much for me, I thought I might as well try this for you.” They both sit, and start eating the food. As soon as the kale touches Kara’s mouth, she gives a disgusted look. _

_ “Kara, you don’t have to eat it.” Lena laughs. _

_ “Yes I do.” She has a determined look on her face. “It really isn’t that bad,” She takes another bite, trying not to crumble her face, but Lena knows her better. _

_ “I know for a face that there are potstickers from last night in the fridge right now. Go get them and heat them up. I would like some as well.” Kara smiles, and stands, practically running to her fridge to get the food. “And use the microwave to warm it, no heat vision.” _

_ Kara heats up the potstickers, and sits at the table. They both eat some, and fall into easy conversation. “You have some sauce or something here.” Lena points to the corner of her mouth. Kara tries to use her tongue to get it, but misses. “Here, I’ll get it.” She chuckles. Lena takes her thumb and rubs it along Kara’s bottom lip, and wipes away the mess. _

_ Lena’s thumb doesn’t move from Kara’s lower lip. It just sits there, slowly rubbing. They both lean in slowly, and once just an inch apart, close their eyes and kiss. The best kiss either of them have ever had. Slow, sweet, and loving. Unlike the sloppy, fast, hungry ones they have had before. _

  
  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope everyone is safe during this time, mentally and physically. If anyone needs me, feel free to message me (I honestly don't know if you can message people on this or not, I'm new to writing, so if you need, dm me on wattpad at lovestoriesforyou03).


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura and Lena convinces Mia to bring Thea to National City. Big Thea (Mia's aunt) says something that gets Alura thinking...

Chapter Seven

“Are you almost done yet?” Mia moans from the white couch in Alura’s office. It was nine thirty at night, late for someone to be working.

“Just about, I only have to check a few more emails.” Alura says, typing faster on her computer. “You could always go home. I have my powers, and am more than capable of protecting myself.”

“It’s not that I don’t think you can protect yourself normally, I do, but right now there is an unknown substance going around that can hurt you. I promised Lena to protect you, so I will do just that.” Mia responds, standing and walking to the desk. “And protecting you include your health, and this.” She gestures to the deak. “Isn’t healthy. You shouldn’t be working for fifteen hours a day.” She shuts the laptop. “So, we are going home.”

Alura doesn’t argue, just looks in Mia’s eyes for a moment, stands, and grabs her bag. “Fine, then lets go.” She responds. They walk out, and go to the elivator, down to the parking garage where the driver is waiting for them. “If you are going to be so commanding, at least tell me about yourself.” Alura says, as they get into the car.

“What’s there to know? Mia Queen, mother to Thea Queen, heritress to Queen Industries, Green Arrow by night. Nothing you don’t know already.”

“What about Thea. You haven’t said much about her. Where is she?”

“Back in Star City with Aunt Thea. I left her, thinking I would only be gone for about a day.”   
  


“Why don’t you bring her here?”

“Because I don’t think a hotel room is entirely the best place for a toddler.”

“Why don’t you say with Mama and I? We have an extra room, she can come with us to work so you aren’t so bored.”

“No, I couldn’t. She tends to be pretty whiney at night, and you already work tremendously long hours. I can’t have you up late at night. That just isn’t fair.” Mia says, as they pull up to the building, each getting out of the town car.

“Mia.” Alura whines. “I don’t care for a crying baby. A girl needs her daughter, trust me.”

“You miss her, hu?”

“Of course I miss her. I mean, she has been here every day since I was born.” The CEO looks down, and backs up. “Stop changing the subject.” They walk into the apartment, seeing Lena at the stove, stirring a pot. “Mama, please tell Mia it is perfectly fine for her to stay here, and her bringing Thea is fine as well.”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea.” Lena turns in excitement. “I have wanted to meet that little girl since she was born. And, a girl needs her mother.”

“That’s what I said!”

“And it would be nice for you to have something to do while you two are at L-Corp.” 

“That’s what I said!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want Mia or I to be an inconvenience of any sort…” Mia ignores Alura’s ‘haha’ at saying the exact thing as her Mother.

“Mia.” Lena puts her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “You and Thea are never an inconvenience in this household. Do you understand that?” Mia just nods in response, and hugs the older woman. “So, tomorrow I will go in with Alura, and you will go back to Star City to get your daughter.” She says, leaning back from the hug.

“I could just have my Aunt Thea bring her to L-Corp, so that you don’t have to worry.” Mia pulls out her phone to text her aunt. “She says she will bring Thea to L-Corp tomorrow, around twelve.” She says after a moment.

“Perfect. Let’s go get your things from the hotel to check you out.” Alura says in a bubbly voice, throwing an arm around her new friend, and skipping them to the door.

~.~

The next day comes slowly for Mia. The thought about seeing her daughter after so many days, had her uncharastically vibrating with excitement. This is a side of Mia Alura wishes to see more often. She was smiling and bouncing in her seat, checking her phone every two seconds.

“Ms.Danvers-Luthor, Thea Queen is here to see you.” Her assistant. Mia’s head whips to her, and a smile grazes the CEO’s face.

“Let her in please. And Taylin, please don’t allow any distractions unless and emergency until Ms.Queen leaves, please.”

“Of course Ms.Danvers-Luthor.” Her assistant leaves, and before too long, the two Thea’s come walking in.

“Mama!” The little girl squeals, letting go of her aunt’s hand, and wobbling to her mother as fast as her little legs will allow.

“Baby girl!” Mia smiles, scooping the girl in her arms, and squeezing her in a death threatening tight hug.

“Hi, I’m Thea Queen, the first.” The short woman smiles, turning away from the show, and to the CEO.

“Alura Danvers-Luthor. Nice to meet you.” Alura sticks her hand out, and the other shakes. “Thank you for bringing little Thea here. I know how much Mia missed her, despite her not saying anything.”

“Ya, Mia is like her father in that way.” Thea chuckles. “Never really showing emotions, thinking it makes her weak. But, the moment she is with that little girl, everything just, changed,”

“Thank you, Aunt Thea for bringing her here, and watching her.” Mia says, walking over with the little girl in her arms.

“Of course, it is nice spending time with this little me.” Thea tickles the girl’s side.

“Mama, who dat?” The girl points at Alura.

“Oh, that is Alura, we will be living with her and her Mama for a bit.” Mia responds.

“Awara?” The girl tries, but fails, at pronouncing the name. The adults laugh.

“Hi sweetie. Your Mama has told me a lot about you.” Alura smiles, and the toddler snuggles into her mother’s neck. 

“I’m sure she is a bit tired. It was a long drive from Star Cirty, hu?” Thea asks her niece. The girl nods.

“It’s her nap time anyways.” Mia says, pushing the girl higher onto her hip. “Is it okay if I put her down on the couch? Then we can talk afterwards?” She looks at Alura.

“Of course.” The CEO smiles.

“I should get going back.” Thea announces, looking at her nieces. 

“Ya, right. Thank you again. Means a lot.” Mia responds. “Say bye-bye to auntie Thea.” She looks down at her daughter.

“Bye-bye.” The girl yawns.

“Bye girlie. I love you two.” She kisses each’s forehead. Mia walks her and her daughter to the couch.

“Thank you again Ms.Queen.” Alura speaks up.

“Please, call me Thea.”

“Thea, or should I say Speedy?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Did Kara or Mia tell you?”   
  


“No, noone told me. I’m a Luthor, we tend to be able to know identities without being told.”

“Lena never figured out Kara was Supergirl.”

“Well, she was blinded with love.”

“Right. Well, I should get going.” Thea smiles. 

“Of course, it was nice to meet you.” Alura sticks out her hand. Thea looks at it, and brings the girl into a hug. The blonde stiffins for a moment, but quickly hugs back.

“Take care of them Luthor. Mia needs a good woman to love her” Thea whispers into her ear. She lets go of the hug, and leaves a stunned, open mouthed, Alura in her spot.

“You okay?” Mia asks, seeing the girl. “Did she say something? Speedy is kinda known for having a blabber mouth.” 

“What? Oh, no she was fine. Did you get Thea to sleep?” Alura puts on her best mask.

“Yep, passed out before I even got to the couch.” She chuckles.

Alura goes back to her desk, and Mia to the couch. Instead of working, Alura had that comment in the back of her mind.  _ Mia needs a good woman to love her. _

_ She couldn’t have meant us? Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that you are worth it, and you are loved. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura and Mia bond, and Kara is found.

Chapter Eight

Another night of tossing and turning. Alura hasn’t really had a good night of sleep since the accident. It is hard for her to find sleep, but when she does,the dreams come. 

In the dreams, she sees Kara, being tortured with kryptonite, and in some cases killed. She can’t do anything, as if Alura too is tied to a chair. She screams but it comes out as nothingness. She thrashes but it turns into pain.

Then she wakes up. Sweats are covering her and the sheets. Her heart racing as if she flew around the world thirty-eight times. Her breathing uneven, and shaking like she is in antarctica. Alura sits in the dark, in an attempt to calm herself, but she can’t. Minutes pass and everything is just the same.

So, she gets up. Feet hitting the cold floor, and walking across the hall to the two rooms. One on her right, and the other at the end. She debates, not knowing which one, if any, she should go into. She weighs her options. Looking back at her room sends shivers down her spine. She looks at the room at the end. She could easily go in there, cuddle up to her Mama, and fall into an easy sleep. She looks at the room to her right, and feels a pull in her heart to go into there. To cuddle up to both of them, and fall into what she predicts would be the best sleep she would ever encounter.

Alura puts her hand on the handle, and starts to turn it, but hesitates. She sighs, letting go and walking to the end of the hall, opening the door and crawling into the large bed.

“Alura?” A very sleepy voice asks, turning to where the girl layed down. “Is everything alright?” She asks, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark. What she sees is her daughter, eyes on the brim of tears. “Oh Darling, come here.” Lena opens her arms, and the girl crawls into them. 

“Ta nim udol (what is wrong)?” Lena asks for a moment, knowing that the kryptonese language always calms her daughter. 

“Varrahdh udol (so bad), Mama.” Alura cries into her Mother’s shoulder. “Zhehd kehp Jeju. Zhehd won fad zhed. Khap si zha vokai (They had Jeju. They were hitting her. I could not help).” She cries more.

“I is (My baby girl).” Lena hugs the girl tighter. She sings Kryptonian lullabies that Kara taught her while pregnant. “Focus on a heartbeat.” She whispers into her ear.

So she did. Alura zoned in on a heartbeat of someone she loved. It wasn’t Lena, or Kara, or Alex, or Sam, or Ruby. She couldn’t figure out who’s, when she realized it was two. One small, and one much larger. She smiled, and drifted off to sleep in her Mama’s arms.

~.~

It was early on a Sunday morning when Mia woke up. Too early. The sleeping of her daughter beside her, slowly rising with each breath. Mia stands up, kissing her daughter’s forehead, and walking out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She walks into the kitchen and sees Alura sitting on a bar stool at the counter with a laptop and cup of coffee, staring intensely at the screen in front of her. “If you keep looking at the laptop like that, you are going to set off your heat vision.”

Alura jumps, and turns to see Mia. “You’re up early.” She smiles.

“Says you.” Mia retorts, going to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“I had emails to check. What’s your excuse?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Mia lans against the counter, across from the other.

“Why not?”

“No idea.” She sighs. “But I’m sure the toddler kicking me every two seconds didn’t help.” They both laugh. “Where’s Lena?”

“Oh, she had some business to attend to in town. Some breakfast with possible investors or something.”

“Of course.’ Silence falls between the two,

“May I ask you something? It’s a bit personal, so you don’t have to.”

“Ask away.”

“What happened to Thea’s father?” Mia looks surprised by the question. “You don’t have to answer, obviously.” Alura freaks after seeing her face.

“No, it’s okay, I was just surprised is all.” Mia sighs. “I was in a relationship with a doctor, Charles Percy. He died in a shooting, saving a woman at the hospital.”

“Wow, I am so, so sorry.” Alura puts a hand in the older woman’s, and intertwines their fingers.

“The day he died, I promised myself I wouldn’t settle for anyone less than him. For my and Thea’s sake.” The Green Lantern rubs her thumb over the other’s knuckles.

They are interrupted by the sound of a little feet running to them, causing a paddle sound on the hardwood floor. “Mama!” The little girl yells, running around the corner into view. Both women drop their hands immediately. 

“Hey baby girl.” Mia picks up her daughter, spinning her in the air and kissing her forehead. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good. Bre’kdast?” The little girl asks, her stomach growling, causing the two woman to laugh.

“Yes baby, we can have breakfast.” Mia chuckles, hugging the girl tighter.

“How about, we go out to breakfast? We don’t get dressed, just as we are, and go get some food. I know a really good place down town. My treat.” Alura says.

“Pease’ Mommy!” Thea begs.

“Okay sure. Let’s go.” Mia smiles. The other two jump in excitement, and run to the door together once Thea is put to the ground.

~.~

The three go to breakfast at a small joint called  _ Sinestro.  _ They have the best pancakes -or so Alura claims- and much more for Mia’s more adult taste po

They finish eating by 9:30, and decide to bring Thea to a park within walking distance of the restaurant. While the girl plays on the playground, the two women sit on a bench, each with a cup of coffee in hand as they talk.

“What was it like, meeting your dad?” Alura asks.

“Weird. I mean, I grew up without him, you know?” Mia looks at the playground to see her daughter, looking back at the other woman. “He was just like everyone said. Grouchy and cold at first, but then he was so protective and loving. It was cool to be able to see him. William told me all these stories and I was always jealous.” She laughs.

“I almost wish I could go to Crisis. Jeju never talks about it. What it was like. All I know is that for months her and the other paragons were alone. Everything was gone. All Earths, planets, and Argo.” Green Lantern responds. “She lost so much already. Krypton when she was twelve, then Jeremiah, then found Argo only to lose not only that but everything and everyone only a few years later all over again.”

“Ya, I was always impressed by Kara. How she was the paragon of hope yet went though such hell all her life.” She chuckles. “I mean, my dad was stuck on an island for years and was mad and lost hope, but Kara lost her world, literally.”

“I just hope that one day I am half the person she is.” Alura smiles, looking down at her hands in her lap. 

“You are already. You’re amazing Alura.” Mia puts her hand on top of the other woman’s. “I mean, not only are you a superhero, but you use your technology and big brain if yours to come up with ways to help people. It’s amazing.” She smiles.

Alura looks up and looks into Mia’s eyes. They sit there for a moment, both soaking up the green eyes ahead of them. It is interrupted by a phone call. “Sorry.” Alura comments, fishing her phone from her jacket pocket, and answering it.

“Hey Al what’s-. Wait what? You’re kidding? No, ya I’m in my way.” She hangs up the phone.

“What was it?”

“They found Jeju. So Um, I have to go to the DEO. Do you want to come?” 

Mia turns to ber daughter, who is playing in the sand box. “Well I’m not entirely cleared to go.”

“Don’t mind that. I’ll just fly us three in. And Thea will be fine.”

“Okay sure. Thea! Come on baby, we have to go.” Mia puts her hand out and her daughter comes running to her. “Now what?”

“Now we go find an alley.”

~.~

The three land in the open pad of the DEO moments later, Alura now changed into her uniform. She sets Mia down, who is holding Thea, who is laughing with joy. “Again!”

“No, not again.” Mia grumbles, setting the girl down. “Stay with me please munchkin.” Thea only nods, and takes her mother’s hand in reply.

“What did you find?” Alura asks, waking to a large, circular table in the middle. Alex, Lena, J’onn, Brainy, Nia, Sam, and a few other agents are gathered around. 

“What are they doing here?” Alex snaps. “You know what? Forget it. We have better things to talk about right now.” She sighs, putting her hand up. “Brainy.”

“I was looking for any indication of Supergirl, when I thought to put a satellite signal for any use of her powers we can trace up. At first it was nothing, but I got a hit.” He swipes on the tablet in his hands, and a map shows on the monitor at the head of the table.

“What am I looking at?” Alura asks.

“Right here.” He points to a spot. “There was a burst of radiation with the same signal as heat vision found. The signal was small, only for two point four five seconds, but it was something.”

“There are other aliens with heat vision, how do you know it’s Supergirl?” Lena asks, putting a hand on Alura’s forearm.

“We don’t for sure. But there is a ninety-five point three six percent chance it is her. Also the fact that the address where the signal was traced was thirty-eight Prime Street, a large warehouse that is big enough to house our alien.” Brainy puts a photo of the warehouse on the screen.

“Alright, that’s good enough. Let’s go.” Alura turns, but the grip on her arm tightness.

“Like hell you're going.” Lena says ferociously.

“Mama, I have to. They have Jeju. I need to go help.” 

“No. They have something that can hurt you. I’m not allowing you to go out there and get hurt. I’m sorry but no. J’onn and Nia can take care of this one.”

“Mama, they need more help. I can’t just-”

“I can go.” Mia cuts her off. “You’ll have to watch Thea, but I could go and help out.” 

“No. You are not going. You have no powers.” Alura says sternly.

“Alura.” Mia walks closer, and puts a hand on the alien’s elbow. “I might be human, but you are at just as much of a risk as I am. More of even. I’ll be fine.” She says. Alura thinks a moments, but sighs.

“Fine. Just be careful, okay?”

“Promise.” Mia smiles.

“Let’s go kick some Alien ass and get my best friend back.” Nia smiles, already in her dreamer outfit.

“I call the first punch.” J’onn responds


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superfriends go and save Kara, only to find out who is really behind it...

Chapter Nine

As soon as the three heroes were ready, they made their way over to the warehouse across town. It was large, at least three stories and wide enough to fit two airplanes. “Remember, this alien is extremely dangerous. We need to be on high alert.” Alex says through the coms. “J’onn, you fly up and see if there is any way inside up there. Dreamer, you go through the back, and Green Arrow though the front.”

“Yes Director.” The three respond, all going to their commander positions. 

“I really don’t like this.” Alura mumbles, landing back at the base after flying around the area. “I tried using my X-ray vision and listening for Jeju’s heartbeat, but it’s lined with lead.” She sighs, walking over to the screen with crossed arms.

“That’s what I thought.” Lena walks into the room. “I was looking through some L-Corp files. The warehouse used to be Luthor Corp’s years ago. Lex sold it when he was caught, but we all know that doesn’t mean it was really sold.” She puts an old file on the table, Alex and Alura going to look.

“Do you think he has anything to do with it?” Alura looks up at her Mama.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. But I don’t understand the Alien part. If he is so against aliens, why would he work with one?”

“He might hate aliens, but he hates the Supers more. I’m sure he would talk some alien into helping him with a lie of some sorts, and backstab them when it’s over.” Alex says, she clicks her ear to turn the com on. “New information says that Lex Luthor might be behind this. Be careful. If it is, then the pace is full of traps.” She reports.

“Okay, I’m in.” Mia says. “You have Thea, right?” She asks.

“Ya, Alura is holding her now.” Alex responds, turning to the two. “What do you see?” 

“Nothing, it’s too dark. I’ll put on my night vision. But promise me if anything happens, Alura, you will watch Thea for me?”

“Nothing is going to happen to you.” Alura days through her com. “But yes, I promise.”

Satisfied with the answer, Mia puts on her night vision goggles, turning the dark barely visible. “Okay, I’m going around the corner.” She says, turning. 

“What do you see?” Alex asks. All of the agents are watching the screen, and listening to the broadcast. 

“Oh my god.” Is a whisper.

“What?” Alura replies. “Mia?” She hell’s after there is no response.

“I’m reading her mind.” J’onn says. “She can’t talk, because she sees the alien. He is sleeping and Supergirl is sitting tied in a chair.” Lena is heard gasping. 

“Brainy, pull ups the video from Green Arrow.” Alex commands, with a nod in response.the footage from Mia’s camera is on the monitor within seconds, and what it shows is horrifying.

The alien is in the back corner, sleeping with its face looking in the direction of the middle of the room, where Kara sits. She is tied to a chair, blood covering her, so bad to the point yoy cant tell where the source is. She had green veins protruding from her neck, which is stretched out in expirations as her head lays back.

“Oh my Rao.” Alura cries, covering her mouth. Lena Walsh to her daughter, and brings her into a hug. 

“Let’s move Thea-” Lena starts.

“No. I need to watch.”

“Well, we can’t have Thea seeing this.”

“I’ll take her.” An agent says, taking the little girls hands. “I have a niece her age.”

“She has toys in the bag.” Lena points. He nods, and walks to the bag, and then to the conference room.

“Okay this is how it’s going to work, Dreamer I need you to watch the alien and make sure it stays asleep. Use powers if needed. J’onn you get Supergirl and bring her here. Green Lantern, watch and make sure no one comes. We need to be sure this is not exposed.” Alex commands. 

“Yes Director.” Is said by the three. 

Everyone watches the screen, and sees Dreamer come around back, watching the alien, and J’onn comes down from the roof and starts to untie Kara.

“Guys, a car is pulling up.” Mia says, and the camera turns to show a black van pulling into the lot. 

“J’onn, status on Supergirl?” The Director asks, the room turning cold in anticipation.

“Not just yet. Whatever that was used to tie Supergirl down is strong, stronger than me.” He replies in a whisper, a small grunt heard as he pulls at the tie.

“Try and hurry. Dreamer, put up a field to not allow them in. Green Arrow, do you recognize them?” Alex asks, with an  _ okay _ from Nia.

“One second, the driver is opening the back door.” Mia responds. “Oh my god. Its Lex.” She answers. The video shows the oldest Luthor, in a tight suit.

“Mother fucker.” Lena scrams, punching the table. 

“I got up a shield around the whole warehouse, but I can’t hold it long.” Nia says, her voice obviously tired.

“J’onn hurry, he is coming over.” The Green Arrow sharply whispers, as Lex walks to the entrance, only to run into the force field.

“What the hell?” He asks, putting his hand back to the area. “They are here.” He whispers to the guard. “Dreamer, let down the field. It would be easier for all of us.” Lex calls out. When no response comes, he waves one of the guards on, who runs around back. “So be it.”

“I got her.” J’onn says, starting to fly up. 

“I’m going to go get Mia and Nia.” Alura says, walking to the exit. 

“No! He has something to kill you.” Lena says, grabbing her arm.

“If I don’t he will get them! J’onn needs to focus on getting Jeju home. By the time ge gets here, Nia will not be able to hold it anymore and Lex and his goons will kill her and Mia. I will not allow him to kill anymore people I love.” Alura yells. Without another word, she pulled her arm from her mother’s grip, and flew off in the direction of the warehouse.

“J’onn, make your way here, Green Lantern is on her way to the warehouse for Dreamer and Green Arrow.” Alex commands, turning off her com, and turning to the open room full of people. “I want teams Alpha, Beta, and Gamma ready and off to the warehouse in ten minutes. We need to be ready to put Lex Luthor in a maximum security cell. We also need Medbay ready for Supergirl.” She calls, and everyone quickie walks to do their job.

~.~

The video from Mia’s camera shows a streak of green in the sky, flying to the roof. She lands in front of Lex. “Lex.” She grumbles.

“Ah, Green Lantern, is it?” He asks, in a snarky voice. “I had a feeling you would come.” He smiles.

“Of course I would. My friends are here. I thought you were supposed to be some type of genius.”

“Oh, I’m more than a genius.” Lex smirks. “You see, I knew at first you wouldn’t come. I knew that Director Danvers would send Dreamer and J’onn to get Supergirl. I knew that you would come the moment that I got here.” He says snarky. 

“You didn’t predict everything.” Alura responds.

“What didn’t I?”

“Me.” The Green Arrow walks out from her hiding. “Dreamer! Let down the shield!” She screams, and it falls instantly. Mia grabs an arrow, shooting it at Lex's leg, hitting him in the shin, and casing him to fall and pass out instantly. “He isn’t dead, don’t worry. Just passed out.” She says to Alura’s concerned face. 

“I’ll bring him to the DEO. You take care of the Goons.” She says, and grabs the monster of her uncle, and flies off to the sky.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is found and Alura starts to lose hope.

Chapter Ten

When Alura gets to the DEO, everyone is running, besides ten agents, that stand at the entrance, waiting for Lex. 

“Hey, careful. I am a VIP here I assume.” Lex states, fixing his jacket after Alura roughly pushes him onto the ground, at the feet of the agents. 

“You are not a VIP here. Never have been and never will be.” She snarls. “What you will be, is miserable. And I will be sure of that.”

“So tough coming from someone so small.” He comments, standing and looking down at her.

“Take him to the cell.” Alex comes up, the agents grabbing him and taking him down.

“Director. Lovely to see you.”

“I need to go get Green Arrow and Dreamer.” Alura states, getting ready to jump into the sky.

“I sent three teams there to go get them. You go to Kara.” Alex says, setting a hand on her niece’s shoulder. She just nods, and runs to the med bay, where she knows her Jeju and Mother will sit.

She walks up to see Lena, standing in the hall and staring into the window of the room. “Mama?” She says quietly. 

“Hey Is (Baby girl).” Lena says, turning and opening her arms, inviting her daughter into a warm hug. “Did you get him?” She asks, not pulling away.

“Ya, he is being moved to the cell as we speak. How is Jeju?” Alura lets go, turning to the window. Kara lays there under sun lamps, now changed from her Supergirl suit to a hospital gown. The blood is now removed from her body, and she looks almost peaceful.

“We don’t know. Dr.Shepard tried to use an MRI, but it didn’t go through, meaning she has powers, which is good I assure. Dr.Torres doesn’t see any broken bones, and Dr.Grey doesn’t believe there to be any internal damage. Only thing is kryptonite poisoning. We just have to wait and see.” Lena sighs, looking at her wife.

“Can I see her?” The young girl asks, turning to her mother. The green eyes meet, tears brimming on both of them.

“Yes, of course.” Lena wimpers, pulling the girl into yet another hug. “We just have to be strong okay?” She cries. “El Mayarah.”

“El Mayarah.” 

They walk hand in hand into the room, and over to the side of Kara’s bed. Alura slowly brings her empty hand to her Jeju's shoulder, and gives a slight squeeze. 

~.~

Three weeks have gone by without any major changes. Kara’s stats have returned to normal, and the kryptonite in her blood has gone, but she has not woken up. This has concerned everyone, because the longer Supergirl is in a coma, the more likely of major brain damage, or so Dr.Shepard says.

Lena hasn’t given up hope. That is something Kara has taught her over the years of them knowing each other, that there is always good to come, even if it feels as if there is only bad. Alura on the other hand is broken to say the least. She has stopped doing work for L-Corp and as Green Lantern. She rarely leaves the room where Kara’s near lifeless body is, only ever eating when Alex or Lena or someone brings food, and even then they have to force her to take a bite. All she does is sit there, Kara’s hand in hers, sitting and staring out the window on the other side of the room, where the skyline of National City can be seen below.

“You need to go out or do some work at the least.” Lena says, walking into the room where her wife and daughter are. Alura turns her gaze from the window and to her Mama, tears forming in her already bloodshot eyes. She just shakes her head, and returns her gaze. “You can’t keep doing this Alura. You haven’t talked in weeks, you barely eat. All you do is sit here and pity.” She sighs.

“How can I do anything, Mama?” The girl asks, not moving whatsoever. “How can I go out there, and act to the press as Green Lantern that everything is okay, or go out there as Alura and act as if my Jeju isn’t in a room in the DEO fighting for her life?”

“I know it’s hard, Is (Baby girl).” Lena sits in the chair besides her daughter. “But this isn’t what she would want.”

“But how do I?”

“Let me tell you a story.”

~.~

_ Lena is sitting at her desk at L-Corp, reading through the hundreds of emails in her inbox, with the news on the background -as usual, she always does to keep tabs on Kara throughout the day- as noise. Suddenly, the words “Supergirl needs help” catches her attention. She looks up, to see video of her wife falling from what Lena can assume twenty maybe thirty feet from the ground, where she just won an obviously exhausting fight. _

_ As soon as she hits, a sound can be heard even from where Lena is across town, and a crater is created. Agents from the DEO start to swarm the Super, and others pushing back the news reporter, forcing the camera off. _

_ Lena just sits there in shock, when Jess runs in. “Um Jess.” the CEO says in surprise. “I uh, need to get home. I am not feeling-” _

_ “I saw the news.” Her assistant interrupts. _

_ “About what?”  _

_ “Supergirl, Mrs.Danvers.” _

_ “I saw that Supergirl fell, but I don’t believe anything happened to my wife.” Lena tries to laugh, but it comes out as more of an obviously fake scoff. _

_ “I know about who Mrs.Danvers is, who Supergirl is.” _

_ “I, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” _

_ “Mrs.Luthor, there is no need to lie. I won’t tell anyone. You need to get going. I already called your driver, he is waiting.” _

_ “Thank you Jess.” Lena stands, and quickly runs to the elevator, and down to the liby to the front of L-Corp Tower. _

_ Just as Lena gets to the DEO, so does the ambulance that is carrying Kara. She jumps out of the car, even before it comes to a full stop, and runs -as fast as she can in those damn heels- to where the ambulance. _

_ Just as she gets there, Alex is exiting the back, and the gurney that holds the blonde is being rolled out.  _

_ “Oh my god.” Lena cries. It was the first time she has gotten a clear view of Kara’s condition. Blood is everywhere, a few of her bones are out of place.  _

_ “Lena, you’re here!” Alex says in surprise, eyes wide and clear that she has been crying. _

_ “Of course I’m here. I just saw on the news that my wife fall from the sky.” She cries. _

_ “Ya, right, of course.” She coughs. “Well um, they are taking her to the Medbay to be put under the sunlamps. She will be fine.” The oldest Danvers says, but she isn’t being very convincing. “Lets uh, go inside. Get some coffee.” _

_ Just as they walk into the DEO, Lena feels as if she is going to throw up. Lucky for her, the bathroom was just there, and she quickly walks in and falls onto the ground, and throws up into the toilet.  _

_ A hand finds its way to her hair, and pulls it back out of her way. “Hey, she is okay.” _

_ “No, it’s not that. I just feel like I can’t hold anything down. I threw up this morning as well.” _

_ “Did you eat something wrong?” _

_ “No, it’s not that type of sick. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” _

_ “Could you be pregnant?” _

_ “No, there is no way.” _

_ “Have you guys used protection? We told you that you needed to/” _

_ “Yes we have, that’s the part that I don’t understand.” _

_ “Well, let's get you tested, okat?”  _

_ A week goes by with Lena barely leaving Kara. She works from the DEO, ha Alex bring food, and only does leave to go to the restroom. _

_ One day, as Lena sits on her chair beside her wife, left hand on Kara’s and other holding open the book she is reading. A small moan escapes Kara’s mouth, but it doesn’t surprise Lena, since it has happened numerous times. What does surprise her, is that it isn't’ just a moan of discomfort, but a moan of her name. _

_ “Kara?” She asks quietly, not wanting to alert anyone if it isn’t necessary. _

_ “Lena?” She moans again, not opening her eyes, but tightening her grip on Lena’s hand ever so slightly. _

_ “Kara darling, I can’t tell if you are really awake or just dreaming. If you are, open your eyes or give some sort of signal.” Lena cries. When nothing happens, Lena starts to give up, and goes back to her book. _

_ “Too bright. I can’t open my eyes, it’s too bright.” Kara says quietly, a small smile playing on he lips. _

_ “Oh my god, Kara!” The Luthor jumps, grabbing her wife into a hug. _

_ “Ouch, Babe, still in pain.”  _

_ “Oh, sorry.” Lena gives a small tearful chuckle. _

_ “Kara, you’re awake.” Alex walks in, smile on her face. _

_ “Ya, I just woke up.” She replies, eyes still closed. _

_ “How are you feeling?” She walks up to the monitors, looking at all of her sister’s stats. _

_ “Like I fell from thirty feet above.” _

_ “Funny.” Lena says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. _

_ “And you?” Alex turns her gaze to Lena. _

_ “I’m good. Happy my wife is finally awake.”  _

_ Alex raises her eyebrow in question, and mouths ‘you haven’t told her?’ to which she gets a hand shake in response. “I’ll give you guys some time. Good to see you Kar.”  _

_ “Thank’s Al.” _

_ Once the oldest Danvers is gone, Lena takes a deep breath. “You have something to tell me. What s it?” Kara asks, eyes still closed. _

_ “How can you tell?” _

_ “You are my wife. I know things. So, stop going around the question.” _

_ “Okay, right. Well um.” Lena takes a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.” Kara’s eyes shot open, moving to Lena’s, and down to her belly. “Not far along, I’m not showing yet.” She puts her hand over her stomach. _

_ “How far along?” Kara moves her blue eyes back to Lena’s green. _

_ “Only a few weeks. Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much. Just morning sickness and some odd craving of potstickers.” They laugh. _

_ “Wait, it is mine, right?” The Super’s eyes go wide. _

_ “No, while you were out I went and got pregnant with a man’s child. It’s James’.” Lena says sarcastically. _

_ “That is gross, you jerk.” KAra scrunches up her nose. _

_ “What can I say? I’m a Luthor. WOuld you really put it past me?”  _

_ “Yes, yes I would. Because you aren’t just a Luthor, you’re a Danvers-Luthor. It also doesn’t help that you are lesbian.” Kara laughs. _

_ “Oh wow, now who is the jerk.” Lena tries to pull away, but Kara just pulls her into a kiss. “God I’ve missed you.” She says into the kiss. _

_ “I love you too.” The super says, pulling into another kiss. “So, you like potstickers now?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “Shut up and kiss me.” Lena responds, pulling into a deeper kiss. _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara awakens.

Chapter Eleven

On the thirteenth day of Kara’s arrival at the DEO, she finally wakes up. It happened when Alex was in the room with Lena, checking her sister’s vitals.

“Lee?” Kara mumbles, still disoriented. “Oh my Rao, Alura! Where is she?” She sits up quickly, looking around the room. 

“Hey, babe it’s okay, Alura is okay. She is at L-Corp.” Lena sits at her wife’s side, stroking the blonde hair. 

“You let her go to L-Corp alone?” 

“Of course not. Mia is with her. She has been since Alura has been released.”

“Mia? As in Mia Queen? What is she doing here?”

“Long story for another time. You need sleep, Love.”

“No, I want to see Alura first.” She tries to sit up, but twists her face due to the pain, to which Lena forces her back down.

“I will call her right now. You sleep, and I will wake you once she gets here.” Kara nods, and moves to a more comfortable position. 

~.~

Back at L-Corp is as every other day. Mia and Thea sit on the ground, playing with an abundance of toys Lena bought the little girl. And Alura sits on her desk, doing her paperwork and stealing glances at the two.

Her phone starts to ring to the left of her on her desk, pulling her attention from the two ahead of her. “Alura Danvers-Luthor.” She answers, not looking at the caller ID.

“Wow, Mama slow down.” Mia looks up, and starts to stand until Alura puts her hand up. “She is? I’m on my way now.” She hands up the phone, and at the phone that still sits in her hand. 

“Alura? Is everything okay?” Mia asks, standing up and walking to the other woman.

“Jeju, she is awake.” She looks up and to the Green Arrow. “I need to go. And you guys are coming.” She stands, and walks over to the balcony that opens up over the city. Mia runs over to her daughter, picking her up and snatching her bag off the coffee table. She walks out to where the Super stands, now in her suit of emerald green.

“Up up and away.” She says, getting scooped into the strong arms.

~.~

Alura walks into the room where Kara and Lena are, and freezes at the sight of her mother. She lays there, her blonde hair covering her face and her features are soft in her sleep. Lena holds one hand, while her other is on her stomach. 

“Hey.” Alura speaks up after a moment. Lena turns to her, and a small smile plays on her face, despite her ear stained face. “I was told she was awake? Is that wrong?” She tales a step closer to her parents.

“Hey, Love.” Lena sighs. “No, she is awake. She was obviously tired, so I told her to sleep. I’ll wake her.” She leans over, and goes to shake her wife.

“No, let her sleep.”

“She made me promise that I would wake her when you arrived.” Lena chuckled. “I don’t think she would ever forgive me if I didn’t.” So she does, she softly shakes her wife with a “Love, you have a visitor.”

Kara opens her eyes, and they slowly move from Lena’s face to her daughter. She smiles, and lets go of Lena’s hand, and brings both of her arms up as she sees the tears starting to form in the girl’s eyes. “Come here Is (baby girl).” 

Without hesitation, Alura runs over to her Jeju, and jumps into her arms. The tears she tried so hard to hold back start to flow as she nuzzles herself into the crook of the hero’s -her hero’s- neck. “Khap ghrehesh rip (I missed you).” She cries.

“I missed you too, baby girl.” Kara replies, rubbing her hand along the girl’s back, and pulling her closer. “But, I’m here now. I am right here.” She whispers into the blonde hair, that is identical to her own, and kisses it the crown of her little girl’s head.

Mia stood just outside the room, looking in at the newly reunited family. A smile plays on her face as she watches, and she kisses the little girl’s head, which lays asleep on her shoulder.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Alex asks from beside her, also taking in the view of the family. “I never really realized how much like Kara Alura really was until now. I mean, she obviously has a lot of similarities, but not until now did I really see it.” She smiles. “They are both so hard on themselves. They act so hopeful, like they believe that everything will be okay. But deep down.” She sighs. “Deep down they beat themselves up for every minor thing that has ever gone wrong. Even if it was out of their control.” Silence falls between them.

“Ya.” The blonde replies, her smile becoming bigger. “The other day, Alura was blaming herself for Kara going missing. I told her it wasn’t, but god she is stubborn.” 

“You should go in.” The red head turns to the other woman. 

“Oh, no. They are having a moment, and I don’t want to bring Thea in and chance her waking up and overwhelming Kara.” 

“They have had their moment long enough. And as of this one.” She turns to the little girl, reaching and taking her from her mother’s grasp. “I’ll take her. You need to see Kara too. She really likes you and -” She pauses. “And I’m sure she wants to thank you for watching over Alura.” 

As if their conversation was heard, Lena walks out into the hall, and turns to the two. “Sorry if I’m interrupting, but Mia, Kara would like to see you.” She smiles. Mia looks back into the room, and sees a pair of blue eyes looking at her, as well as the pair of pale green eyes that she loves so much. She nods, and follows Lena into the room.

“Mia.” Kara smiles as the blonde approaches the end of the bed, where Alura sits, “Long time no see.” She chuckles.

“Not for me.” She smiles back.

“How are you? Might have only been a few years for you, but for me, it has been nearly twenty.” The Super laughs.

“I’m good. Busy as ever with Green Arrow, and watching over your daughter as well as your own.” 

“You have a daughter?” Kara quirks an eyebrow.

“Um ya.” Mia smiles sheepishly, looking down at her feet. “Thea. She is almost two.”

“Who’s the lucky father?” 

“He um.” The girl tries to explain, but fails as the tears start.

“He passed.” Alura answers for her, taking her  _ friend’s  _ cold hand in her own.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” Kara’s eyes show the sinsearness of her apology.

“No need.” Mia looks up, wiping a tear from her face with her free hand. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” She gives a soft, sad smile. “Would you like to meet her?” She asks, after a long moment of awkward silence. 

“Please.” Kara’s eyes go wide with excitement. Mia smiles, and goes to stand, only to be pulled by Alura. She gives her a look, and receives a pout as her hand is released. She goes out of the room, to see Alex on a bench not far from where she left. Thea is still asleep in her arms.

“Hey.” She says, walking up to the two. Alex looks at her, and smiles. “Kara wants to meet her.” She states. The red head just stands, giving the girl her daughter, and walks down to the stairs to the main part of the DEO.

She walks back into the room, with three sets of eyes on her, or more like the little girl in her arms. “This is Thea Laurel Queen.” Mia says once she reaches the bed, putting the girl into Kara’s arms. She steps back, and Alura takes her hand once again. 

“She is amazing.” Kara ghasps, her smile not falling and her gaze not leaving the baby in front of her. “She looks a lot like Ollie” She looks up softly at the mother.

“Ya I get that a lot.” The Queen chuckles. “And if she gets woken up, she will act like him too.” At this, everyone breaks out into laughter. Besides Alura of course, confused at the comment, due to the fact that she has never met the man.


	12. Chapte Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura and Mia have an important convosation, and something happens...

Chapter Twelve

Alura sits on the ground of the penthouse, playing with Thea. She holds a doll and is doing the same as the little girl. Mia sits on the couch, legs tucked under her, and a warm cup of her morning coffee in her hand. She could get used to this. Waking up on Sundays later than normal, to the sounds of Alura and their kid(s) playing on the ground.

“You are really good with kids.” Mia comments, after realizing she has stared at the pair without saying anything for far too long. Alura looks up at her with a shy smile, and a soft blush seeping onto her cheeks, and looks back down. “Really. You are so good with her, and have from the start.”

“It’s not that hard really.” The blonde replies, not looking up from where she plays dolls on the ground. “I mean, all you have to do is play with them and they are perfectly fine. I mean, as of not being a parent, I’m sure being a parent is extremely hard and-”

“I get what you mean.” Mia cuts her off with a soft chuckle, and a  _ right _ in response. “Have you ever thought of having any of your own? I’m sure the world could do good with more of you Danvers Kryptonians flying about.”

“No, I uh never have.” She looks down. “I mean, I want to, but I don’t think it is entirely possible. After Jeju and Mama’s problem after me.” 

“What do you mean?” The other asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Alura sighs, handing the doll to the little girl, and standing. She walks over to the couch, sitting with her back leaning against the arm rest, and crosses her legs in front of her, taking a pillow and putting it in her lap. Mia twists so she is fully facing the other girl, making sure to keep an eye on her daughter.

~.~

_ Kara and Lena walk into the DEO hand in hand, and a little girl propped up on Lena’s hip. Alura is three, and constantly goes through changing what mother was her favorite, and currently favors Lena. They walk and head to where the eldest Danvers stands, her black suit and hands on her hips making her look powerful. _

_ “Hey Al!” Kara says enthusiastically, letting go of her wife’s hand, and walking up to her sister, pulling her into a hug. Once they let go, Lena goes in and does the same, happily taking the hug of her sister-in-law. The moment Alex looks at Alura, she loses all the look of power that she once held, and melts into a puddle of love. _

_ “Hey Allie Bear.” She coos, taking the girl in her arms, and kissing her cheeks. “How is my little girl?” She asks, taking the girl into her side. “Why are you two here? Not that I’m not happy about it.” She asks, looking at her sister and sister-in-law. _

_ “Ya um about that.” Kara adjusts her glasses. “Can we um, talk in private?” She looks at her sister in her eyes, and gets a nod in response. Alex turns on her heel, walking down the hall, with Lena and Kara following once again, hand in hand. _

_ “What’s up?” Alex asks, closing the door, and turning to the two. _

_ “So as you know, Alura is getting older. Soon she will be in kindergarten and -” Kara starts, _

_ “Cut the crap and get to the point.” The Director snaps. _

_ “We want to have you test Kara to see if she can get pregnant.” Lena cuts in, leaving Alex in awe. “We have talked about it, and we want Alura to have a sibling, and Kara wants to carry them. We just want to be sure it is safe beforehand.” She continues. _

_ Alex stands there for a moment, not knowing what to say. “Al?” Kara asks, realizing her sister’s daze. _

_ “Right, of course.” Alex smiles. “We can start on the tests now if you want?” She offers, getting a nod in reply. She hands the girl over to Lena, and tells her to stay while they test. Kara and her wife kiss goodbye, and they leave the room. _

_ Thirty minutes later, Lena and Kara sit on the chairs in Alex’s office, their daughter asleep on Lena’s lap, The blonde types her foot on the ground, so hard to the point where the raven puts her hand on her thigh, telling her silently to stop. _

_ When Alex walks in, Kara jumps up and looks at her sister, analyzing her facial expression. She looks sad, sorrowful. “Alex what is it? It looks like you are going to tell me that Eliza died.” She chuckles nervously.  _

_ “I think you should probably sit.” Alex sighs. _

_ “I don’t want to sit.” _

__

_ “Kara.” The redhead groans. _

_ “Alex.” She gets in reply, and refuses to sit. That is until Lena pulls the blonde down to her chair, putting a hand back on her thigh. The other walks around her desk, sitting in her chair.  _

_ She stays silent for a moment, not speaking. “You can’t carry a child Kar. I am so sorry.” She looks up, her eyes showing the tears she is trying so hard to hold back. _

_ “Why not?” Her sister asks, confused. “I mean, we had kids on Krypton. Why can’t I here on Earth?” _

_ Alex sighs, and tries to think of the simplest way to explain the situation. “Well, a baby needs to have room to grow, and with you being invernable and all…” She trails off, and looks up at here sister, who sits with a still confused look on her face, and Lena sits with a sad, understanding look. “Your body can’t expand, so the baby will suffocate or get squashed.”  _

_ “And there is no way around it?” Kara asks, tears now starting to form. _

_ “No, I’m sorry Kar.” Now Alex’s eyes are starting to become wet. _

_ “What about me?” Lena speaks up for the first time. “Can’t I carry again?” She looks at her sister-in-law with a hopeful look in her eyes. _

_ “No.” The Director shakes her head. “After the last time, your body was nearly destroyed. I doubt that you can hold a human child let alone a half kryptonian one.” _

_ “It’s worth a shot at least, right?” She asks, but already knows the answer, she just needs to hear it. _

_ “No. The best scenario only one of you would live, and worst -and most likely- you would both… not.” The red-head sighs. _

_ “And what about Alura?” Lena asks, looking at the girl in her carrier. “Can she have children?” _

_ “I don’t know. She could, since she is half human, but she is also half kryptonian. We have to wait until she develops her powers.” Alex answers. “I am so sorry.” She finally allows the tears to fall, and looks up at the two. “I wish there was more I could do.”  _

_ “No.” Kara sniffs, wiping away the tears and standing. “You did the most you could, Al, and that’s the best you can really do.” She takes Alura from the couch in the corner, where she was asleep. “I think we should go. Get this one home before she wakes up and all.”  _

_ “Ya, of course.” Alex stands, and hugs her sister and sister-in-law. “I’ll talk to you later?” _

_ “Of course.” Lena replies, and whispers “I’ll message you if anything happens.” in Alex’s ear, and gets a nod in reply.  _

_ Later that night, Alura is asleep in the nursery and Kara lays on her own, light off and on her side, facing the outside. Lena walks in, and puts her water cup on the nightstand, moving the sheets and crawls under them.  _

_ “Kara babe?” Lena asks in a considered voice, after the blonde doesn’t turn over and cuddle her like a normal night. “Kara, look at me.” She listens, and shifts on her other side to look at her wife. “Talk to me, please.” She rubs a hand down the length of Kara’s side, down the side of her arm and to her hip, back up again and repeating the action. _

_ “It’s just.” Kara chokes. “I remember back on Krypton when Aunt Lara was pregnant with Kal, I was so intrigued. And not in a scientific way, but I want that more than anything.” She starts to tear up. “And I waited for the right person, for you. And in a moment’s notice it is all gone.” _

_ Lena moves her hand down to Kara’s, and intertwines their fingers. “I know, i zrhemin (my wife). But as you said before, everything happens for a reason.” She smiles. “I mean hey, at least we got Alura. A beautiful girl, with your blonde hair and button nose.”  _

_ “Don’t forget your green eyes and brain.” Kara lets out a soft chuckle. _

_ “And my eyes and brain.” She smiles, running a hand through the blonde hair, and cupping her cheek, rubbing her thumb over it. “I know we planned to have many more, but we can’t. So, we will make sure to give our daughter the damn best life we possibly can.” _

_ Kara leans into the raven haired woman’s touch. “Hell ya we will.”  _

_ “Did - did Kara Danvers just cuss?” _

_ “It’a Kara Danvers-Luthor, and yes, yes she did. Now, kiss me.” they lean in and kiss, A soft loving kiss, that feels the same as their first. “Can Alura sleep with us tonight?” She asks once their lips disconnect. Lena smiles, and stands, walking out of the room. _

_ She comes back not even a minute later, and puts the little girl down on Kara’s chest. She instantly curls up into her Jeju’s body, and grasps her shirt into the little hands. “Hey baby.” She kisses the blonde curls, as Lena slides into bed, and scoots until their sides touch, and brings a hand to interlace with Kara’s on their baby’s back. _

_ Just like that, they fall asleep. Forgetting the sadness of the day’s past, and just taking in the moment of their family. _

~.~

“So, you got tested?” Mia asks, after a moment to take in the story. “And you can’t have children?”

“Uh, no I haven’t.” Alura looks down at her hands, picking at the bed of her nails. “Momma and Jeju decided to wait until I was ready to know for sure, and I just haven’t been. I know I said I never thought of having children, but I always dreamed of what it would like, knowing that it could not happen.” She looks up slightly. “I guess I’m just not ready to let that go for sure.” 

Mia puts her hand on Alura’s and gives a soft smile. “I will be here when you want to. And whenever you want to play, Thea loves you and will anytime.” 

“Thank you.” Alura whispers, looking at the little girl, who’s back is to them, playing with a doll. “She is an amazing girl.”

“Just as you are.” The other responds, causing her to rip her eyes from Thea, and to the green eyes.

They stare at one another, hands still together and Mia’s thumb brushing over Alura’s knuckles. Slowly, they start to lean in, inching closer and eyes flickering from the other set adn to the lips and back. Finally, their lips meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just wanted to say real quick that this story is for fun of myself as well as to get rid of stress. I thought that I might as well post it, because I know how much reading can help me mentally, and I thought that even if it could partially help someone else, it might as well try. So with that, this is not professional, I write in the little free time I have, and only read through one or two times before I post. Meaning, there will be plot holes or things that just don't make sense. I do try my best but it will obviously pass through me. I have no plan for this, just write as it pops in my head, which I know isn't the best plan, but it's something, right? I just wanted to say this and let everyone know, that this is NOT is any way professional, and if that is what you are looking for, I apologize but this is not it.
> 
> Now that that is out of the way, thank you so much for reading. I don't have a plan for posting, but I do try and write as much as I can. Have a good day and stay safe!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura and Mia have a conversation...

=

Chapter Thirteen

And their lips meet, something almost magical comes between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, both partially cautious of the little girl who sits only feet away, knowing that if they go any deeper that it won’t end well. Mia brings her hand to Alura’s cheek, and deepens the kiss slightly, just enough to show the super what she wants.

There is a knock at the door, and Alura jumps up, takes a few steps back to distance herself. She strengthens her clothes -not that she really needed to- and starts to walk over to the door of her office. With one last fix of her hair, she swings open the door to see Jess standing there. “Jess, hi. How may I help you?” She asks, moving over to allow her Mama’s assistant into her office. 

“Ms.Danvers-Luthor.” She walks in, giving the CEO an odd look, which goes unnoticed by her but not by Mia, who still sits on the couch. “I am here to talk to you about Mrs.Danvers.” She says with a cocked eyebrow, looking over to Mia and back to her boss.

“She knows Jess, and you can say it infront of her.” She says to the look, walking behind her desk and sitting on her chair, folding her hands together.

“Well, I just wanted to talk about her recent injuries.” Jess says, walking in front of the desk with her L-Corp issued tablet in hand. “The public obviously took notice in Supergirl’s absence, and a few in Mrs.Danvers’, some of which have emailed myself and asked some questions regarding her absence and if there was any relation to Supergirl’s.”

“Who has emailed you?”

“Well.” She starts swiping on her tablet. “We have a few reporters from CatCo, some coworkers of hers, and Lucas Carr. Clark Kent and Louis Lane called, and asked for you to call them back as well.” She looks up.

“Okay, I will compose an email and have you send it to those who messaged you, and can you please send me the number Mr.Kent and Mrs.Lane called on as well please?” Alura asks, opening her laptop and putting on her glasses.

“Of course Ms.Danvers-Luthor.” Jess answers, grabbing a sticky note, and writing the number down and handing it to the CEO. “Anything else?” 

“That’s it Jess, thank you.” Alura smiles.

“Of course Ms.Dancers-Luthor.” Jess replies. She looks between Mia and Alura once again, giving an odd look once again, which Alura notices, and walks out of the office, softly closing the door behind her.

Alura sighs, putting her head in her hand. “I think that we should get going.” Mia clears her throat, standing and walking over to pick up her daughter. “You have to do some work, and it is this one’s bedtime.” She bounces the obviously tired girl on her hip.

“Yes, of course.” The CEO stands, and walks around her desk. She gives an awkward smile, and goes into hug the other woman. “I’ll um, see you when we get home?” She asks as they release from the hug unwillingly. 

“Ya, for sure.” The Arrow smiles, walking to the door and grabbing Thea’s bag on the way. 

Alura falls to her chair the moment that the door closes. A million thoughts are running through her mind. “What do I do?” She asks. She doesn’t allow herself to hold onto it for much longer, and goes back to her task at hand, convincing a handful of people that Kara Danvers-Luthor is not Supergirl.

~.~

Alura walks into the house, setting her bag and coat onto the hanger, and looks up to see Mia standing in the kitchen. “Hey.” She smiles, walking over and sitting on the kitchen counter. “Where is everyone?” She asks, looking around to see the apartment empty.

“Kara found this child center and wanted to bring Thea.” Mia answers, getting two wine cups out of the shelf. “So her and Lena brought Thea to dinner and there.” She pours some white wine into the cup. 

Alura smiles, and takes a sip. “Oh that's so fun.” 

“Ya.” Mia looks down at her own glass, swirling the liquid inside. “We should probably talk about it, shouldn’t we?” She looks up at the blonde.

“Ya, we should.” The other sighs. “Let’s go to the couch?” She asks, standing when she gets a nod in reply, walking over to the leather couch. “You start.”

Mia looks down, sighing, and looking back up into the green eyes. “I’m not really good with the whole feelings thing, so just bear with me please.” She states, and gets a nod in response, signaling her to continue on. “I haven’t grown up in the best household. My father died when I was little, Mom and I were in hiding for most of my life, and my family isn’t really the best people ever. And when I met Percy, he was so nice to me, and when I got pregnant I almost expected him to leave, but he didn’t. He took on extra shifts saying how he knew I had enough money to support us, but he wanted to help as well.” She chuckles at the memory. “When he died, I promised myself I would find someone who is just amazing as him, that I wouldn’t settle for me or Thea. And for the longest time, I thought I would never find someone even close to as good as Percy, and then I met you.” Her eyes show a small shine. “And you invited Thea and I into your house, and you are so amazing to her, and me. And if you would like, I want to have a future with you.” She smiles softly, and when Alura doesn’t respond says; “Now you speak.”

“Right, sorry.” She smiles and shakes her head. “I have had a great family life, with Jeju and Mama, and all of my ridiculous family.” She laughs. “But I’ve never really had friends. Everyone saw me as a Luthor, the niece to Lex and granddaughter to Lillian, despite that I have never met them. So everyone saw me as just that, always thinking that I’ll stab them in the back, even some of the heroes here on Earth felt that way. But you…” She looks into her eyes. “You never even thought of me as my last name, never even considered that I would hurt you, or at least that I can tell. And everyone who knows that I am half Kryptonian treats me like it, they never try to protect me, and the only people that do are you and Jeju and Mama, but they are my mothers I don’t really think that counts.” She looks into Mia’s eyes. “And I want a future with you as well. I promise to try my best to be like Percy, and take care of you and Thea.”

“Are you ready for that?” She asks. “To take care of a kid? Because it is super hard. It means that I can’t always be with just you, Thea will almost always be there, crying or things to do” She shakes her head. “I don’t know if you really understand what that mea-”

“I am.” She interrupts. “I mean, I don’t fully understand. But I am ready. I love Thea, she is an amazing little girl, and I would be blessed by Rao if she were in my life.” Alura smiles. “And I want to be with you, all of you. The mess, the crying, the things to do.” She looks into her eyes. “I don’t care if we are alone at all times, I care that I am with you.”

Mia looks at her intently, looking for any sign of a lie, but doesn’t receive one. Slowly, each of them lean in, and kiss. It was similar to the one that they shared before, both soft and sweet, yet equally as heated and wanting. Mia brings her hand up to Alura’s cheek.

They pull apart, pressing their foreheads together, and Alura brings her hand up to Mia’s, which still sits on her cheek. They just stare for a moment, each not wanting to break this wonderful dream.

The door opens, and Thea comes running in, her chubby arms wrapped around a large teddy bear, which drags on the ground as she runs to her mother. “Mama!” She yells as the older woman comes into her sight over the couch.

“Hey baby!” Mia says, pulling away and putting the little girl on her lap. “I missed you.” She throws a look over the little girl’s shoulder at Alura, saying  _ I’m sorry _ without words, and gets a nod in response. 

“I miss you too!” The little girl pulls back, and catches her mother’s eye. “Ka’a and Wena bring me to din’r and to pway.” She babbles about the day, and what she did with Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
>  Sorry for the short chapter, as well as how long it took. I have had a lot going on, adn try to write as much as I can. Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
